Make A Wish
by Chuquita
Summary: Shenlong has been summoned in the middle of Dende's Namekian Puberty, thus mutating the balls and causing them to reek havoc across the planet. Now its up to Goku and Veggie to save the day! But how will they be able to battle creatures with powers they'v
1. Smoking Shenlongs 'n Namekian Puberty

9:23 AM 1/4/2006  
Written By:Chuquita  
**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and its characters are a property of Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio. All non-canon characters are property of this author.  
**Quote of the Week: -_from The Ultimate Battle! The Three Super Saiyajin!  
Vegeta: Kakarotto is My rival. Don't touch him._

0000

0000

0000  
**The Following is an Author's Note.**

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Goku: (PRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrs)  
Vegeta: (nervous laughter)  
Chuquita: Ah, pre-saiyajin-mating-season. (nod) (to audiance) Welcome to our final GT Parody fic!  
Vegeta: You realize that quote was meant with purely platonic implications, right Kakarrotto?  
Goku: (still purring)  
Vegeta: ...right. (avoids eye-contact with him)  
Chuquita: (pats Veggie on the shoulder) Hey, no need to get worried yet Veggie! We still have this fic to go before we get to Veggietine's 5!  
Vegeta: "YET"?  
Chuquita: (to audiance) This parody runs from eps 48 to 64. In other words, the Evil Shenlong Arc!  
Goku: (grin) AND at the end there's a sneak peek at the REAL 100 years in the future!  
Chuquita: (grins as well) That there is!  
Vegeta: (pales) I'm feeling ill again.  
Goku: This is ALSO the mini-saga where I get to ask Veggie that wonderful question of wonder!  
Vegeta: (pales even further) ...  
Goku: Does Veggie know what that question is?  
Vegeta: I've known since the last two parodies.  
Goku: Oh.  
Vegeta: ...  
Goku: (hugs his Veggie tightly) Mmmmmmmm..  
Chuquita: And now for the fic!

0000

0000

0000

**Summary:** Shenlong has been summoned in the middle of Dende's Namekian Puberty, thus mutating the balls and causing them to reek havoc across the planet. Now its up to Goku and Veggie to save the day! But how will they be able to battle creatures with powers they've never heard of before? And will Goku end up becoming Shenlong's tasty snack or will someone be able to save him from the fate of being absorbed into the powerful dragon?

0000

0000

0000

**Part One Chapter Titles: Namekian Puberty and the Smoking Shenlong l Don't forget to bring your Veggie l Settling Down l Pan's Health Class Book l Goku and Veggie VS Arushinshuu l The 5 Star Dragon l**

0000

0000

0000

Vegeta: (smirks) Yes, SOMEONE will have to save the day.  
Goku: (PRRRRRRrrrrr)  
Vegeta: (bright red) ...

* * *

" W--what IS that, Veggie? " Goku asked as the group stood there, staring up at the large blue dragon hovering

in the sky.

" I don't know but I'm not the one who caused it. " the ouji folded his arms defiantly.

" T--there there, we believe you. " Bulma patted the upset prince on the shoulder.

Pan reached up to tap Goku on the shoulder, " Ojichan is that really Shenlong? I have to admit I've never seen him

in person before..only really heard about him. "

Goku squinted up at the hovering dragon, " Um, I think so. "

" It DID come out of the dragon balls. " Bulma said, deep in thought.

The huge blue dragon snorted at them, " Why did you call for me? "

" That's weird...he's a little impolite... " Bulma made a disturbed face.

" Gah! Don't say that, Mom! He is Shenlong, anyway. " Trunks exclaimed.

" Either way if he tries anything I can probably stop him. " Mirai added, whipping out his sword.

"Shenlong" sniffed the air, " Still, the air from the outside is much fresher. I feel alive again. "

The others stared at him with uneasy delight.

" I want to make a mess of everything! HAHAHAHA! " he laughed wickedly.

The entire group fell over.

Chi-Chi looked over blankly at Vegeta as they got up, " You're SURE you didn't have anything to do with this? "

" NO OF COURSE NOT! " the ouji snapped, upset.

Pan cocked an eyebrow at "Shenlong", " What's wrong? What are you talking about? You should talk like you used to: "

she cleared her throat and Vegeta held a flashlight over her head, " "What is your wish?" " the demi-demi-saiyajin said in

the deepest tone she could muster. Pan stood up fully, accidentally knocking the flashlight out of Vegeta's hands. The ouji

quickly caught the object and put it away, " That's it, just like that. If you don't ask, it's hard for us to tell you our

wish! " she explained, nodding thoughtfully.

The dragon whipped out a lighter and lit a dragon-sized cigar.

" N--NANI! " Pan gawked in shock.

" Somehow I never really pictured Shenlong as a smoker. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped at the sight.

"Shenlong" blew a huge puff of smoke at them, causing the entire group to start coughing, " I've decided I'm not

going to listen to you humans anymore. "

Goku narrowed his eyes at the creature.

" Technically, we're not humans. " Gogeta raised his hand, " Can WE make a wish? "

" NO. " the dragon snorted again.

" Ohhh. " Vejitto sulked and Gogeta patted him on the shoulder.

_:Goku, that is not Shenlong in front of you:_ Kaio-sama shouted from a split-screen.

" GASP! KAIO-SAMA! " Goku exclaimed. The others instantly turned their attention to him.

Meanwhile, only 5 minutes away Piccolo was flying at top speed with Dende and Mr. Popo close behind him, " KUSO!

Will you look at that thing! "

" Mr. Popo is in shock! This Shenlong is BLUE! "

The genie and Piccolo turned to Dende, who was also currently...blue.

" ERRR, WHO ARE YOU! " Juuhachigou demanded, angered that this mutated Shenlong was keeping her from wishing her

husband back.

"Shenlong" blew another ring of smoke, then opened his mouth and started to suck the dragon balls up into his

mouth.

" NO! You can't do that! " Pan cried out, running to try to grab the balls only to be too late. A huge tornado of

blue smoke rose around the mutated Shenlong and out burst 7 smoke-Shenlongs; each carrying a glowing dragon ball in their

mouths. The 7 dragons flew off with the balls in the same directions the balls would've flown had a wish just been made.

" That was unfair and uncalled for. " Vegeta muttered, annoyed.

" Ohhhhh...we searched so hard for those dragon balls! " Pan sulked.

" There there young Kaka-girl, we tried. " the ouji nodded.

" That still doesn't solve the problem of how we're going to bring Kuririn back! " Juuhachigou exclaimed.

The sky above the group suddenly turned light again, revealing the huge blue dragon had disappeared as well.

" Could someone please tell me what just happened here? " Chi-Chi put her arms on her hips.

" That's what I'D like to know. " Juuhachigou huffed.

" LOOK! " Bulma pointed upwards into the sky where a copy of the northern lights flickered above them.

Pan clasped her hands together, " It's beautiful! "

" They are nice. What are they called? It's the first time I've ever seen them. How romantic! " Chi-Chi sighed.

" The northern lights. " Vejitto cheerfully responded, then paused, " Though, technically we are not at the north

pole, so...I guess you can call them the West City Lights! "

" ... " Goku continued to stand there with a serious expression on.

" Kakarrotto? " Vegeta looked over at him.

The larger saiyajin grabbed the smaller one's hand protectively. Vegeta's face went red.

" WAAAH! " he yanked it free, " K--don't do that in public! People will think non-platonic things of us! "

" I can feel a strong ki covering up the Earth. " Goku said.

" Yes. " Gohan pondered, " An unusual, evil ki. "

This time Chi-Chi glanced over at Turles.

" Oh come now, do I look like I had anything to do with the "Evil Dragon"? " he cocked an eyebrow.

" Well SOMEONE had to have caused it. "

_:HEY! GOKU:_ Kaio-sama telepathically called out to him.

" I am right here Kaio-sama! What do you want me to do? " Goku replied out loud.

Kaio-sama looked around in a thought-bubble he was sitting hin, " Hm, it sure got a lot brighter rather quickly... "

_:BAKAYAROS:_ Rou Dai Kaioshin snapped from a second thought-bubble, knocking both Kaio-sama and Goku over just as

Piccolo and the others landed a few yards away from Capsule Corp.

" What's going on? Who just called us idiots? " Bulma snapped, narrowing her eyes.

" I know who that is! " Vegeta announced, " It's that perverted Roshi-Kai! "

Bulma stared at him blankly, " Roshi-kai? " she imagined an image of Kaioshin wearing Roshi's clothing and beard.

" _Hey ladies!_ " the Roshi-kai laughed in an old man voice.

" Ehhhh... " Bulma paled, ill.

" You mean Rou Dai Kaioshin. " Piccolo approached them.

" Piccolo-san! " Gohan and Pan exclaimed at once, then sweatdropped at each other.

Gohan jogged over to him, " Piccolo-san we're so glad you're here! YOU can help us figure out what went wrong with

Shenlong...and how he was able to get a huge dragon-sized cigar. "

" That's probably where the wish went. He made a wish for himself. "

Gohan slumped slightly.

_:I have warned you not to use those dragon balls! Why didn't you listen to me? You made a mess out of the balance_

_of nature:_ Rou ranted loudly at the group.

" Wah! " Kaibito grabbed ahold of the old man, " Ancestor, calm down. "

Piccolo sighed, " Allow me to explain, " he swept his ever-flowing cape to the side to reveal a blue Dende who now

in his umpteenth random transformation between childhood and adulthood, had a third antennae between the usual two.

" AAAH! Oh no! Dende what happened? " Gohan adjusted his glasses as he bent down to Dende's height.

" Gohan, as with humans and saiyajin, there is a period in one's life where a variety of physical changes occur,

transforming over time children into full-grown adults. Dende is in the middle of this period of his life. " he explained

calmly.

Gohan gasped, " Y--you don't MEAN? "

" Namekian puberty. "

Dende slapped his temporarily webbed hand onto his forehead and groaned with embarassment.

" Dende has been going through his puberty fairly steadily and according to Mr. Popo it'll only be another couple

weeks or so before it is complete. HOWEVER, " Piccolo warned, " because Dende is the guardian of the Earth and thus the

protector of the dragon balls, he is, as we all know, connected to Shenlong at some level. When Dende is healthy, Shenlong

is healthy, the same goes for when he is sick and when he will eventually pass away. "

" So...Shenlong is going through, um, puberty? " Goku looked confused.

" In a way. He's merely experiancing the side effects. Had I known you were planning to use the dragon balls so soon

I would've come to warn you ahead of time. " he folded his arms

Rou snorted, _:It's only natural Earthlings wanted to find the dragon balls. It's all because some idiot created_

_some stupid device:_

" Idiot..huh..? " Bulma twitched in annoyance, " What are you talking about? You mean it's all my fault? Is that

what you're trying to say? "

" Ugh.. " Piccolo rubbed his temples, knowing through Kami's knowledge there was really nothing he could say to

shut up the old Kai without getting a verbal thrashing the likes Kami feared, " I disdain situations such as these. "

" Not only that. The dragon balls were supposed to grant one wish only, but they have been changed to grant three.

That is too many. " Kaibito stated, concerned.

_:The dragon balls on New Namek-sei grant THREE wishes and nothing terrible ever happened because of that feature.:_

Piccolo muttered in his mind.

_:PICCOLO:_ Kami shh'ed him, _:Quiet or Rou will hear you:_

Piccolo rolled his eyes, _:I know when to be quiet.:_

" They were changed by Dende! It has nothing to do with me! It's not my responsibility! Isn't that true, you

guys? Come on! Don't look at me like I'm Chi-Chi! " Bulma looked desperately over at the rest of the group, most of

whom turned away, avoided eye-contact, or whistled random tunes outloud.

" I think you're prettier than Onna. " Vegeta raised his hand. Bulma sweatdropped.

She continued there deep in thought, then perked up and pointed to Goku, " AHA! That's it! "

" That's Kakarrotto alright. " Vegeta blinked, motioning to him.

The larger saiyajin reached to take Vegeta's hand again only to have the ouji yank it away. Goku frowned,

disheartened. Vegeta whinced and reached over to take Goku's wrist instead and give him a small smile, " ▫PRRRRrrrrr▫ " Goku

began to purr.

The ouji's face went red instantly.

" Think about it. I would never have been able to collect those dragon balls all alone. " Bulma explained, " I was

only 16, a weak and cowardly little girl. I wouldn't have been able to without Goku's help! "

" ME...? It's all MY fault? " the larger saiyajin's eyes began to water.

" No! No no that I mean--it's PARTLY your fault, and PARTLY my fault. I'm saying I'm not alone in the blame! " she

came up with.

" Oh. " Goku blinked, " Oh-kay. "

" Indeed. " Bulma placed a flashback of their chibi selves back in Gohan Sr's old house, " If Goku hadn't come along

with me, my dream would have ended soon. " she overdramatically exclaimed, then pulled down on the flashback as though it

were a windowblind and let it flap up and out into nonexistance.

" What dream? " Vegeta blinked.

" Her dream to use the dragon balls to wish for the perfect boyfriend. " Goku replied.

" And yes, Vegeta does make a wonderful boyfriend for all those times when I was in charge of Capsule Corp and had

to leave him all alone for long periods of time while I was at business meetings and science conventions. " Bulma nodded,

giving the ouji a hug, " He's so very loyal, and when I finally do pass on I know he'll be in good hands. "

Vegeta looked over Bulma's shoulder at Goku who was standing there wiggling his fingers suggestively at him while

keeping an innocent cheerful expression on his face. The ouji hugged Bulma back, " Please never die. "

" Oww...bones...crushing...ribcage..pelvis...upper spinal cord... "

The ouji promptly let go, " Wait, I wasn't wished here with the dragon balls. "

" My theory is if I had never brought Son-kun with me he would've stayed living on that mountain range forever and

because I met you through him we would have never met thus rendering the three of us completely single. " Bulma pointed out.

" ...oh. " Vegeta scratched the back of his head.

" Oh-kay then. I'll go. " Goku said determindly as he walked across the lawn, " Come on Veggie! "

Vegeta blew a raspberry at Chi-Chi, then merrily skipped--I mean, semeishly marched, over to his large peasant.

Bulma blinked, confused, " Ah, Son-kun? "

" Go where? " Gohan asked.

" Someplace warm, tropical, and ripe for lovemaking. " Turles suggested.

" YEAH! " Goku gushed. Vegeta instantly froze and backwards skipped to his original spot, " I mean, wait, NO. " he

sweatdropped. Vegeta walked back over to him, " I don't know yet. If I caused it, then I'll take the responsibility. "

" That's my favorite peasant! " Vegeta said, proud of him.

" The most im-portant thing at the moment is to find those evil dragons and get the dragon balls back from them. "

Goku said confidently, doing happy warm-up exercises.

" AND no one makes anymore wishes until Dende has reached adulthood. " Piccolo added.

" GOKU-SAN! " Chi-Chi exclaimed. The others looked on in shock.

" What are you saying? Don't you realize how serious this is? " Bulma gawked at him. She folded her arms and sighed,

" You think everything can be solved by force. "

" Hm? " Goku tilted his head back at them, smiling excitedly.

" OH-KAY! " he struck a leaderly pose, " I'm all warmed up! Let's go save the day Veggie! " he picked the smaller

saiyajin up into his arms.

" WHOA! KAKARROTTO WHAT'RE YOU-- " Vegeta started to protest in panic only to yelp when they blasted off into the

sky, leaving a red glow behind them.

0000

0000

0000

0000

Rou stared gravely at the crystal ball on the ground before him, " Son Goku, you must hurry. If this wicked mutation

of the balls isn't stopped and Shenlong unleashes his awesome powers on the side of evil...the Earth will surely be doomed. "

Kaibito looked over at him, worried.

0000

0000

0000

0000

" WAIT! " Gohan called out to them, causing Goku to pause in mid-air above the front lawn.

" Yes? "

" Toussan I'll come with you. " he offered.

" Nah, I will be just fine. Afterall I've got Veggie here! " Goku motioned to the saiyajin in his arms.

" Um..maybe you could let me go so I can fly along beside you? " Vegeta spoke up, flushed.

" Mmm...oh-kay. " Goku loosened his grip, allowing the ouji to escape from said hold.

The demi-saiyajin adjusted his glasses slightly, " Are you sure you don't want me to help out? "

" There is no need for you to worry Gohan. Between me 'n Veggie our powers are more than e-nough to beat the big

mean cloud dragons! " the large saiyajin said, nodding.

Vegeta puffed his chest out with confidence.

" But-- " Goten started to say.

" Now its time for me 'n Veggie to go! "

" Ojichan! "

Vegeta sweatdropped, " Why is everyone trying to keep us from leaving? "

" Yes Panny? " Goku asked, tilting his head.

" Uhh... " the demi-demi-saiyajin started out, then upon realizing something, went quiet, " ... "

" Panny? "

" Nothing! It's nothing! Just..be careful, and fight hard! " she pumped her fist in the air.

" That we will! " he saluted and blasted off, Vegeta flying slightly behind him.

Pan turned around and sneaked off in the other direction with a Son grin on her face while letting out a quiet

snicker of plottingness.

" BE CAREFUL GOKU-SA! " Chi-Chi shouted out after them.

" What about Toussan? " Bura raised an eyebrow.

" Eh, you know how unbelievably durable the Ouji is. He'll survive. " she said flatly.

Bura sweatdropped.

Goku looked down onto a nearby city as he and Vegeta passed it, " Ohhhh, everything is falling apart everywhere,

like Kaibito said. We have to hurry Veggie! Maybe even call Jitto 'n Goggie in as backup.. " he started to ponder.

" Kakarrotto...that's the city Juunanagou wreaked in the last parody; our wish never got made so of course its still

in ruins. " Vegeta sighed, folding his arms.

" Oh. " Goku blinked, then narrowed his eyes, " Yeah, well, how am I sup-posed to know which city it was? "

" Sorry. " the ouji shirked, feeling bad.

0000

0000

0000

0000

Meanwhile, the various dragons began to invade places that were eeriely located nearby where some of the previous

wishes had been made.

" Hmhmhmhmhm. " a figure chuckled while standing upon the spot that where Raditsu's Capsule home had been long ago,

" Yes. I think I'll like it here. " the dragon swept an arm upward and walls started to form behind it while a smirks similar

to that of its "creator" crossed its face.

0000

0000

0000

0000

" ▫Prrrrrr▫ " Goku purred as he continued to fly along side the smaller saiyajin, " I luv saving the day with Veggie

be-side me! "

" Yeah, I, enjoy saving the day with you as well, Kakarrotto. " the ouji admitted, a little un-nerved from the fact

that Goku had been purring nonstop since they were out of hearing range of the others and the other fact that the larger

saiyajin was frequently sliding over so they'd bump together.

" OH! " Goku gasped suddenly.

" What? What is it? " the smaller saiyajin asked with concern.

" Veggie the dragon radar! We have been flying a-round the planet for the past 10 minutes-- "

" --its been a half hour. " Vegeta showed him his watch that was hidden under his white wristband. The ouji was

currently wearing his little blue gi, which he hoped was the reason for Goku's platonic come-hither purr that had been

getting consistantly louder over the course of their flight.

" ---really? " Goku blinked, " Anyways! We need to go back 'n get the radar or else we will just continue to fly

around wasting energy in our search. "

" There's no reason to go all the way back there, Ojichan! "

Goku and Vegeta stopped in mid-flight and turned around to see Pan hovering there, grinning.

" Hi Panny! " Goku waved, relinquishing the purr and causing it to disappear while Vegeta stared bug-eyed at him as

to how Goku could've made the noise suddenly vanish.

" Yes. Hello. " the ouji turned to her while keeping a mental watch on his peasant.

" Ojichan, " the demi-demi-saiyajin pulled something out of her backpack, " You need Giru to find the dragonballs,

right? "

" HOORAY! " Goku cheered, " Smart thinking in-deed! "

" Heh- " Pan grinned, " Of course, I mean it would take forever to find the balls without this. You would end up

on a wild journey across the planet that would take weeks, months even. Long months traveling through exotic areas

alone together with absolutely no contact with the rest of your individual families. "

" ... " Vegeta stood there, looking down at the long-healed kaka-bite-mark on his right arm. His eyes bugged out of

his sockets and he pointed in accusing shock at Goku, " GASP! "

Goku glanced over at him innocently.

" Ah...a...ah... "

" Veh-gee? "

The ouji quickly recovered himself and placed his hands ontop of the little bot, " Thank you young Kaka-girl, you

have learned well. "

" You're welcome, Veggie-san! "

" BUT, I didn't come here to ruin Ojichan's fun adveggieture! "

Vegeta frowned, " Nani? "

" I'm here to help him! "

" YAY! " Goku cheered, " Panny has learned VERY well! " he patted her on the head.

The smaller saiyajin stared at him, " Y--YOU'VE been manipulating her? You actually know how to manipulate? "

Goku sweatdropped, " Veggie I would never do that to Panny. I may have confided in her a couple times, but that's

all. " the two grinned at Vegeta.

" Uhhh... " the ouji trailed off, his bottom left eyelid twitching.

" Now, give Giru to me. " Goku held his hands out.

" Only if you let me come too! " she chirped.

" HAH! " Vegeta announced triumphantly.

" But, but Panny... " Goku trailed off.

" BWAHAHA! The kaka-girl knows who between the two of us is the REAL platonic-seme! " Vegeta beamed.

" ... " Pan stared at him blankly.

The ouji instantly went a pale green, " Oh God...the wordless blank-stared Kaka-reply of

"I-don't-want-to-hurt-your-feelings-BUT--"! Y--YOU CAN'T **BE**! " he grabbed her by the backpack straps, " After all that I've

taught you in terms of ssj and the that entire escapade through outer space you just CAN'T be on the side of EVIL, can you? "

" ... " ▫

Goku twiddled his thumbs to pass the time.

" COME ON! PLEASE ANSWER ME! " Vegeta overdramatically exclaimed, " I don't look like an uke to you do I? PLEASE

don't tell me you think I'm an uke! "

" Hn..well, my health book from last year had this big chapter on-- " she paused waiting for Vegeta's pre-reaction

only to find the ouji standing there with his hands over Goku's ears. Pan sighed, " "Non-platonic", "

Vegeta smiled, relieved and removing his hands from said spot.

" situations and relationships, and um...it explained each of those two words and I just sorta put things together

along with what Ojichan had been saying to me so-- "

" --WHAT DOES YOUR HEALTH BOOK KNOW! " the ouji pointed angrily at the book which was currently not with them. He

began to sniffle and then sucked it up, folding his arms and turning away stubbornly.

" Um...health-related information? "

" SO! " Vegeta snapped.

Goku and Pan sweatdropped.

" Can I have Giru now? " Goku asked.

" Hmmph! Giru won't go without me ya know. He'd get lonely without his best friend. " Pan smirked.

Giru raised his arm, " If you go with Pan, danger would increase by 70 percent. "

" WAAH! " Pan nearly fell over, then started shaking the robot infront of the two saiyajin, " You didn't have to

calculate it Giru! "

" Hahaha, looks like your robotic friend has turned on you. " Vegeta grinned cheekily as he peered down at the robot.

Giru pointed to Goku, " If you go with Vegeta, danger would increase by 85 percent. "

" Heeheeheehee. " Pan laughed.

" Let me get my hands on that thing. " the ouji annoyedly cracked his knuckles.

" Gladly, Veggie-san! " she held Giru out in mild revenge.

Goku thought for a moment, then yanked Giru out of their grasp, " Giru, what if Veggie and I were to just continue

going alone and split up with you and Panny? "

The little robot processed the inquiry for a moment, " Sexy danger would increase 63 percent. "

" Oooh? Sexy danger! " Goku looked back at Vegeta.

Vegeta's face went bright red, " S--SEXY danger? " he quickly shook it off and grabbed a hold of Giru and Pan, " AH!

But hey a lot can be said from a group attack so let's just do that alright? "

" REALLY? " Pan exclaimed with kakaish excitement.

" Yes. Really. " Vegeta smirked.

" LUCKY! " she cheered, clasping her hands together.

" Hmm... " Goku pondered, then perked up, " Sure! Panny can come to! It would be irresponsible for me to be

side-tracked by Veggie's allure in the middle of an important earth-saving mission! "

" P--platonic allure. " Vegeta corrected him.

" ... " Goku stared back at him blankly.

The ouji gulped, then laughed nervously back and the group of them flew off.

Goku scratched the side of his head, looking over at Pan, " I wonder who you got this noisy personality from. It

sure wasn't me. "

" Hee- actually I think that's from Veggie-san. " Pan pointed over to the ouji, " And we're not even related! "

" Haha, yeah, Veggie sure has the a-bility to rub off on those around him. " Goku smiled warmly at the royal

saiyajin, " Rubbing is good... "

" Dragon ball detected! Dragon ball detected! " Giru began to chant. Vegeta let out a sigh of relief.

" that was fast. " Pan looked over her shoulder in surprise at the robot sitting in her backpack. She picked him up

out of it and opened the slot that revealed the radar itself.

Goku tilted his head to see the radar, " Ah! It's Arushinchuu! "

Vegeta stared at him, " Wha? "

The larger saiyajin grinned, " The 2-star ball! "

" Oh...I knew that. " Vegeta huffed, then froze when he saw a large castle up ahead, " What is that? "

" Huhh. " Goku squinted his eyes slightly, " OH! I know what that looks like! It looks like the castle from Veggie's

play those many years a-go! "

The ouji blinked, " You actually remember something like that? "

Goku pointed to the side of his head, " I have a very good memory, Veggie. "

Pan landed before the huge doors to the castle, " Wow...its so pretty, yet, ridiculously detailed. "

" I happen to think its detail lends to its individuality. " Vegeta boasted, impressed to see something he had

originally concieved as a makeshift play setting standing infront of him in full 3-D form.

" Dragon ball inside! " Giru tugged at Pan's sleeve.

" Oh-kay! Let's go then! " Goku cheered, leading the way only to have a ki blast thrown at him from above, " WAH! "

he dodged it.

" Son Goku. " a voice said from above. The group looked up to see a woman standing on the rafter. She had aqua

colored eyes and dull teal skin. Her dark blue hair slightly wavier than Kayka's blew in the chilly breeze of the castle.

Namekian-like ears framed her face and she wore a tattered oujo uniform and long yellow socks. Behind her a teal colored

lizard-ish tail swung slightly, popping out of the hole in the uniform usually reserved for a saiyajin tail.

Goku blinked up at her, " Wow, you look like if Piccolo 'n Kayka were to have a daughter! " he announced, then

pondered, " Not that Piccolo COULD do that being that he's asexual... "

" Um, who's Kayka? " Pan asked, confused.

Vegeta sighed wistfully, " Part of a wonderful dream-timeline that I'll tell you about after we win. "

" But... " Goku continued to stare up at her, confused, Where is Arushinchuu? "

The dragon smirked and pulled up her right sleeve to reveal part of the 2-star ball sticking out of her upper arm,

" Right here. I'm sorry about this Son Goku but I'm not going to turn over this ball to you OR Veggie-sama. "

" HAH! See? At least the dragon shows me some respect! " Vegeta boasted, then sweatdropped, _:Why is it always_

_"Veggie":_

The 2 star dragon lept down off the rafter and walked up to them, " The other six dragons and I have each been

created by a wish made upon the dragonballs, " she patted Vegeta on the head, " I was created by Son Goku's "oujo" wish. "

" Oh yeah, that.. " Goku put his hands behind his head, embarassed, " Well I was very uninformed back then. " he

perked up, " But now I'm not! "

Pan made a shh-ing motion to Giru, then dropped him in her place and began to sneak around to the side of the dragon

in order to grab the 2-star ball, which now shone a bright blue color.

" I don't see any problem with allowing me to merely stay here in peace. " she bent down to Vegeta's height, " I'm

not causing any trouble, ouji-sama. "

The smaller saiyajin purred at his title being used, " H--hai, but-- "

" --but we really need that dragon ball you have. " Goku finished for him.

" I told you I can't do that. " she stood up fully, narrowing her eyes.

Well then I suppose we'll have to take it from you. " Vegeta smirked as he cracked his knuckles. The ouji burst into

ssj2 and ran at her, " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA---uh? "

The dragon struck her thumb out onto his forehead, lightly touching it.

" That's your attack! " Vegeta let out a small giggle, " Poking me on the---th... " the ouji's eyes fluttered

closed and he fell to the ground, unconsious and back into normal form.

" VEGGIE! " Goku cried out, running over to him and lifting the ouji's head. He glowered at the dragon, " You

monster! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY VEGGIE! " he burst into ssj2 and started to snarl at her.

" No need to get up upset. He's still alive, I assure you. " she turned towards Goku.

_:Panny, go get help.:_ the large saiyajin mentally ordered to her.

Pan withdrew her hand from trying to grab the dragon ball, then nodded and backed up, flying out a nearby window

and back in the direction they came. Flying out over the landscape she could see many various animals laying on the ground

as though they'd been stopped right in their tracks. The demi-demi-saiyajin flew closer to the ground and froze in horror

when she noticed their hearts had been literally ripped out and were nowhere to be found, " A.h...a... " Pan began to pale,

then burst into ssj1 and shot of even faster towards Capsule Corp.

" You know, time passes very differently in your head while you're dreaming than while you're awake. " the dragon

smiled at Goku as if telling him a secret, " It can seem like hours have passed but when you awaken you discover you've only

been asleep for a few minutes. Or it can work in the opposite direction. You could go to take a quick nap and end up awaking

three or four hours later. Its really quite an extraordinary thing. "

" ... " Goku continued to glower at her, " Wake Veggie up. NOW. "

" Why don't I show you. " she smirked, reaching for his head with her thumb. Goku lept to his feet with the ouji

under one arm and kicked the dragon in the side. She slid into the wall and bounced off it, flying back at him. Goku spun to

dodge her attack and elbowed her into the ground where she shot a blast at him upon impact. Goku let out a scream and almost

dropped Vegeta, catching him at the last moment, " YOU CAN'T BATTLE ME **AND** CARRY HIM AROUND! " the dragon shouted with

defiant laughter.

" I don't get it! Why are you a-ttacking me and my Veggie? " Goku exclaimed, dodging her fists as they floated around

in the air.

" Because I'm not giving up my dragon ball to you! "

" Is that be-cause it is the source of your own powers? " the large saiyajin guessed, smirking.

She glared and shot a blast at Vegeta. Goku quickly reached down with his free hand to deflect the ki from hitting

the unconsious ouji only to freeze when he felt something poke him in the forehead, " Goodnight, Son Goku. " the dragon

smiled. Goku held onto the smaller saiyajin in his arms protectively as he fought to stay awake, only to eventually lose his

balance and hit the ground, unconsious as well. The dragon floated slowly to the ground and began to approach them.

_:" Ohhhhh. " Goku groaned, sitting up to find himself on the front lawn of the Son home. He looked sleepily over_

_his shoulder to find the Son home wasn't there, but a warm little cottage in its place. The grass was a fresh green hue and_

_the sun shone brightly over a crisp blue sky. Small clouds dotted the sky above. Goku rubbed his eyes._

_" Hey there, favorite. "_

_The large saiyajin turned his attention downward to see Vegeta standing beside him wearing his cooking apron and_

_holding out a plate full of supersized chocolate-chip cookies._

_" They're straight from the oven and I want you to have the very first one. " the smaller saiyajin said sweetly._

_Goku let out a loud purr and took several of the cookies, all of which turned out to be delicious. He swallowed and_

_continued to purr while licking the excess melted chocolate off his fingers, " Mmm. Veggie. "_

_" So how are they? " Vegeta asked._

_" The best cookies EVER, Veggie! " the larger saiyajin gushed._

_" I'm glad. " Vegeta clasped his gloved hands together, " I'm going to put the rest of them on the windowsill to_

_cool alright Kakay? "_

_" Hai! " Goku nodded contently. Living with Veggie was the greatest. His tail wagged behind him. Vegeta turned to_

_head back to the house as his boots crunched against the healthy green grass. Goku turned to watch the ouji go only to have_

_his face to blank when he noticed Vegeta wasn't wearing anything behind the apron. The large saiyajin flushed brightly,_

_though unwilling to turn his gaze from the unusual sight. The little ouji turned to wave to him from the front of the house,_

_smiling brightly before jogging happily back over to Goku. Goku's fingers began to tingle and he promptly dug them into the_

_grass on either side of him as Vegeta plopped down next to him, purring with delight as he leaned his head against the side_

_of Goku's arm._

_" Oh Kakarrotto... ":_

_:" BWAHAHAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed with maniacal victory as he sat upon the captain's seat of the luxurious spaceship_

_he had bought for his favorite peasant. The ouji took another sip of the fancy drink he had concocted of rare ingrediants_

_from the most recent planet they'd visited together, " Ah, its so delightful to cruise about the universe without a care in_

_the world, huh Kakarrotto? " the small saiyajin stretched a bit, wearing his royal armor and cape._

_" It is very de-lightful, Veggie-sama. " Goku said sweetly, the larger saiyajin in his bodyguard armor and orange_

_cape as he sat down in the passanger's chair beside the ouji, " But not as much as my high prince. "_

_The ouji purred, " Oh do continue, my shining example of a model platonic companion. "_

_" May I give your strong, semeish shoulders a rubdown, Veggie-sama? " the larger saiyajin offered._

_Vegeta laughed heartily, " Why of course you may rub me. But only the platonic parts. " he said teasingly._

_Goku laughed back, " Of course. I would never dream of touching any of my prince's non-platonic body parts. "_

_" And that's because neither of us is sexually interested in the other. "_

_" So very true. "_

_" Hahahahahahaha! "_

_" Heeheeheeheehee... ":_

Vegeta's body purred loudly as he continued to dream, though Goku purred even louder than the ouji, if that was

possible.

" That's right, Son Goku. Enjoy your sweet dream, for it will be your last. "

The dragon cracked her knuckles as she began to raise her ki to its maximum. A thin almost skin-tight layer of ki

surrounded her right hand as she bent her fingers in enough to form a claw-like motion. The 2 star dragon thrust her hand

at Goku's chest only to have a rush of air hit her from the side. She blinked in astonishment to see Goku holding onto her

wrist; wide awake.

The saiyajin smiled, " You should know...I'm a light sleeper! "

She opened her mouth in shock as if to start to say something only to have Goku knee her in the stomach. He swung her

to the side with the grip he already had on her wrist, then let go. Goku's released hand hit the ground to bounce him back

to his feet where he launched a roundhouse kick at her before landing upright.

" HAAAAAA! " the large saiyajin burst into ssj3 and stood before the horrified dragon who lay partly collapsed on the

floor, " If it is any consolation, it was a nice dream. " he smiled, then glowered at her, " But that doesn't give you the

right to try to murder my Veggie and I! "

" THIS WAY! HURRY! " Pan shouted as she approached the castle from above. Behind her flew the fusions, Turles, and

Chi-Chi.

" Does anyone else smell a large number of animal carcasses? " Turles sniffed the air, confused.

Gogeta pointed down, a pale green.

" Well isn't that charming. " Chi-Chi sarcastically commented on the scene below. She turned her attention back to

the others only to shield her eyes from a bright aqua-colored explosion of light, " AAAH! "

Within ten to fifteen seconds the light around them faded to reveal only the remnants of the castle floor. Standing

amongst the rubble was a tall glowing figure.

Goku, holding the 2 star ball in his hand, bent down to the unconsious Vegeta. The large saiyajin smiled, then

paused and quickly checked his breath before leaning towards the ouji.

" Huh? " Vegeta sat up with a start, dazed, " Did you hear somethi-- " he stared upwards to see his peasant with

his lips puckered up. Goku quickly unpuckered and sat back down next to the ouji with a blank expression on his face,

" Ah...haha...ha. " the ouji laughed nervously.

Goku held out the 2 star ball.

" ALRIGHT! Way to go Kakarrotto! " the ouji took it from him. The ball was fading from blue to orange and red again,

" I'm not completely sure what you did but congradulations my dear peasant. "

" OJICHAN! " Pan called from above.

" HEY! KAKA-GIRL! WE DID IT! " Vegeta stood up and waved the ball in the air.

" HOORAY FOR TOUSSAN! " Gogeta exclaimed, teleporting over to him and shaking Vegeta's hand. Vejitto teleported to

the group a second later and hugged both parents.

" How'd you do it? " Vejitto asked.

Vegeta smirked boastfully while rubbing the ball on his gi shirt, " Well, you know, the usual stuff. "

" But, " Goku sweatdropped, pointing to Vegeta, " You were asle-- " the ouji placed a hand over Goku's mouth.

" Pleeeease? "

Goku closed his eyes, then powered back down to normal and smiled through the hand, " Oh-kay. We both did it. "

" HAH! " Vegeta pointed victoriously at the rest of the group as they landed, " BEHOLD MY AWESOME STRENGTH! "

" Hmmph! " Chi-Chi merely folded her arms, " Yeah well...you did good. "

" Heh. " the ouji grinned.

Turles chuckled, amused, " That's odd, because according to what I sensed, that large explosion was due to an attack

by KAKARROTTO. "

" You obviously sensed wrong. " Vegeta smirked cheekily, " For it is **I** who have emerged with the dragon ball in my

hands. "

" Veggie's very good at what he does. " Goku patted the ouji on the shoulder. Vegeta smiled and let out a purr.

" So... " Chi-Chi trailed off, " What this means, is that all these "cloud dragons" have assumed some kind of...

solid form? "

" Hai! " Goku nodded determindly, " And it is even worse than that! They are all mani-festations of our wishes! Well,

I guess 7 of our wishes...I am pretty sure we've made more than 7 on the dragon balls though. "

" The one Kakarrotto and I just defeated was the created of his "oujo" wish. " Vegeta dusted himself off.

" Oh yeah...that... " Chi-Chi grimaced, recalling it, " That was so not a happy time. "

" I feel deeply em-barassed looking back on that with all the knowledge I have now. " Goku shook his head, flushed.

" Even though I really have no idea what the "oujo" wish was, I understand your plight Kakarrotto. " Turles nodded,

heaving a sigh.

Pan turned Giru's radar back on, checking to see where the other balls were, " Hm...OH! Hey Ojichan come look at

this! "

Goku peered over the other side of the radar while Vegeta rubbed the top of the orange 2 star ball victoriously,

" Huh? "

" Look! This ball here is right near your house! "

" You mean Onna's house. " Vegeta corrected her, then smirked boastfully at Chi-Chi, " Kakay lives with me now. "

" ▫PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrr▫ " the large saiyajin let a loud purr rip.

Chi-Chi folded her arms, trying to brush the comment off, " Oh yes, that's right I forgot the two of you were MATED."

" NYAAAAAAAH! " Vegeta's face went bright red, " WE ARE NOT WE'RE BONDED THERE'S A DIFFERENCE! " he sputtered,

freaking out, " Kakarrotto accidentally bit me in the arm so I had to bite him back and wounds to the arm do not equate with

intercourse! "

Goku looked down at himself, " My pants are so lonely... "

" Uhh... " the ouji's expression went blank as he started to quiver with unease.

" So very lonely... "

" WELL! Let's get going! " Vegeta took Giru from Pan and blasted off into the sky.

" ... " Pan sweatdropped, " No fair Veggie-san. "

0000

0000

0000

0000

" AAAAAH! MY HOME! " Chi-Chi let out a wail of terror as the group stood at the bottom of Mount Paozu. The few trees

that had been near their home were now gigantic and hovered over the Son house. The house itself was suddenly covered in

cobwebs and looking as though it hadn't been used in hundreds of years.

" Huh. Look at that. Onna's homeless now. " Vegeta chuckled, only to have Chi-Chi send a death-glare at him.

" SHUDDUP YOU! " she snapped, then smirked, " I suppose, if its really that bad I could come live at Capsule Corp. "

" WAAAH! " Vegeta exclaimed, horrified, " NO WAY! "

" Or I could possibly go live with Gohan and his family. "

" ACHOO! " Gohan sneezed, almost half a continent away.

" Gohan-kun are you alright? " Videl asked, walking by.

The demi-saiyajin sat there with a frightened expression on his face, " I just had the worst ominious feeling of

doom that has ever been indirectly inflicted upon me. " he murmured in disbelief.

" Aww, there is no need to worry about that Chi-Chi. It's just the dragon causing it and once we defeat him or her

everything will return to normal! Even your house! " Goku said optimistically.

Chi-Chi cracked her knuckles, " Oh I'LL "defeat" him alright! " she marched right up to her front door.

" Chi-Chi no! " Goku jogged over to her, " You cannot just open the door and fight the dragon like it is someone

who you can easily defeat! They are dangerous and have mysterious powers that we have never seen be-fore. "

" That doesn't make them overly strong though, right? " she looked over at him.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, " Well, no...the first dragon was not par-ticularly strong, but she was able to

put us to sleep with one press of her thumb! " he held out his own thumb.

" So THAT'S what happened... " Vegeta mumbled, trailing off.

" May I help you, mother? " a voice said from beside Goku and Chi-Chi. The two turned to see a tall creature who

looked like a cross between Piccolo and Son Gohan. The dragon sported a black Gohan bowl-cut from a while ago. Two antennae

stuck out of the messy hair. He wore a deep forest-green gi with black training shoes. Around his neck was a mixture of a

black kerchief and poncho. On the back of his gi he sported Gyu-Mao's symbol. The dragon was missing both pupils and irises,

leaving his eyes two large milky white spaces. He stood at precisely Gohan's current height.

" AAAAAAAAAH! " Chi-Chi let out a shriek, then whipped out her bancho fan and swung the object at the dragon only to

send her entire, already-crumbling house blowing into the wind. The dragon stood there, unfazed by the huge gust of air,

" Ah..a..a...a.hh... "

" Well that was certainly uncalled for. " the dragon frowned. His arms began to glow neon green and he swung them

towards the house, not only sending the pieces back into their proper places but restoring the entire thing to its previous

condition prior to the sudden aging. His arms ceased glowing.

Chi-Chi mildly relaxed at seeing her house back to normal, then turned to glare at the dragon, " ALRIGHT YOU! This

isn't your home so you better get out of here---however thank you for fixing it up--BUT STILL! It's time for you to go! "

she held her long fan like a weapon.

The dragon formed an oddly shaped ball of green ki in his hand, then turned to smirk at Goku.

Goku narrowed his eyes and burst into ssj2.

" I should warn you, Son Goku. My powers dwarf those of my sister whom you previously encountered. " he said

forbodingly.

The other saiyajins and demi-demi-saiyajin all burst into ssj as well.

" Ganging up on me will only shorten the battle, so I'll be rather blunt. " he smirked, " I was born of Chi-Chi's

wish to alter Son Goku's species into that of a human. I have the power to do that to any one of you saiyajin now. "

The entire group froze and a look of horror appeared on Goku and Vegeta's faces.

" I'm sure back when the actual wish was made it wasn't that much harm done. Son Goku was only in this 30's then.

How old are you all NOW? Let me see... " he chuckled darkly, scanning the group, " If I'm correct, Son Goku should be 52,

Vegeta Oujisama 57, Vejitto and Gogeta...somewhere inbetween. Son Pan is 16...and...who are you? " he cocked an eyebrow at

Turles.

" Why should I allow you the information. " Turles smirked.

" He's 67, I think. " Vegeta folded his arms.

" Cheeky today, aren't we? " Turles commented to the ouji.

" Heh. "

" How very intriguing it all is. " the dragon held the ball of ki out, which morphed into a scythe like form. He

grinned viciously, " You're just perfect to make an example out of! "

Turles burst into ssj2 and struck a fighting position.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " the dragon began to charge him only to have something fly out of the un-naturally large

trees around them and land a kick to the dragon's back, stopping him in his tracks with the scythe only half a foot or so

away from Turles. The evil type-3 saiyajin backed up and side-stepped the glowing neon green device.

" Onichan! " Goku chriped happily, turning his attention to the saiyajin standing on the dragon's back.

" Hey Kakarrotto. " Raditsu waved to him, landing another crunch to the dragon's back before hopping off and walking

over to his brother.

" Why thank you for the help there, Lackey! " Turles held out his hand to shake Raditsu's, " I'd give ya a hug, but

being evil I don't really do that sort of thing. "

The taller saiyajin sweatdropped, " I'm not your lackey. And read anything into it I'm trying to help all of you guys

out. "

" Well its nice of you to **finally** visit. " Vegeta said, folding his arms with a vein bulging on his forehead. He

sniffled, then grabbed Raditsu by the front of his shirt, " WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ON BEJITO-SEI DON'T YOU HAVE ANY IDEA

WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME IN THE TIME YOU'VE BEEN GONE? **THIS!** " he let go and shown off his bitten right arm, " Kakay's bonded

us together! He and I are platonic mates now! "

" Ohhh, um, geez Vegeta I'm sorry? " Raditsu sweatdropped, unable to figure out how he was supposed to react.

Vegeta reached over to whisper to him, " And don't completely quote me on this but I think Kakarrotto might be in the

middle of a state of arousal. "

" You mean he's horny? " Raditsu whispered back.

" WAAAAH! DON'T USE THAT WORD! " the ouji's face went bright red and he turned away, rubbing his ears rapidly as if

to clean them off hearing the word, " Eh eh eh eh eh. " he whimpered.

" Aww, man I'm so sorry I've been kinda busy with things that I kinda forgot-- " Raditsu sputtered.

" Itsalright. Notyourfault. " Vegeta quickly replied, sputtering.

" ERRR, SINCE WHEN IS **HE** THE MAIN ATTRACTION I'M THE VILLAIN HERE! " the 5 star dragon complained, getting to his

feet.

" Hmmph! I have not seen my onichan in a long while oh-kay? " Goku huffed, folding his arms.

" A year and 5 months actually, give or take a few days. " Turles added.

Raditsu sweatdropped.

" Well isn't that sweet. " the dragon hissed, " A nice family reunion. You'll be able to chat all you want in the

RETIREMENT COMMUNITY! " he struck the base of his scythe into the ground.

" NOOO! I do not want to go to an old people prison! " Goku panicked, pulling the entire search group together around

him and setting up a ki shield as the grass below them lit up bright green, " I have so many years left a-head of me! "

" That doesn't look good. " Vegeta paled as the light spread to the outer walls of Goku's shield, dulling it. The

ouji folded his arms deep in thought as he tried to think of a way to get them out of this.

" OHHHHHHHH! Veggie what're we gonna do I don't wanna be human again it was so scary the last time I could not take

it a second time a-round! " Goku held onto the ouji tightly under his arm.

" So..what part of the human lifespan are we looking at here? " Raditsu asked, grimacing.

" MY AGE! " Chi-Chi pointed to herself, upset and slightly insulted.

" Onna doesn't look THAT bad. " Vegeta shrugged.

" True. " Raditsu agreed.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" Uhhhhh... " Turles sat there with them in the shield, pale.

" W--what? Why do YOU look worried? You're never worried and the fact that you are worried worries me even worse! "

Vegeta gulped as he and Raditsu looked over at him.

" Vegeta-san. Assume the usual maximum for the human lifespan is 100 years old. "

" That's about right.. " Chi-Chi commented, " Not many people make it that far, but... "

" The average saiyajin lifespan--as far as we know at this present time, is 500 years old. " Turles continued, " In

terms of aging if we get hit by this thing assuming the dragon's not bluffing, or human forms will be the saiyajin

equivalent to being in out early 300's. "

" NANI? " Vegeta cried out.

" Of course, saiyajin bodies are much sturdier and age much better than a human one..most saiyajin who reach 300

usually only have grayed hair by then, their bodies still fairly youthful looking. We'd probably feel and look a LOT older

than my mathmatics reveal. "

The little ouji started to sniffle, " No...I, I can't freak out. I need to figure a way out of this mess! " he

said to himself, determined.

" THAT'S my Veggie. " Goku smiled.

" Alright! I've got it! I'm going to teleport all of us out of here! " the ouji got to his feet.

" Veggie, you can't do that. "

" Why not? "

" Even if you teleport us I'll still have this green goop attached to my shield. " Goku squinted his eyes shut in

frustration, " The only way to teleport and have it work is if you take everyone else and leave me behind! "

" ... " the ouji froze, " NEVER! **YOU'RE** the most important one to me here I refuse to abandon you! " he snapped.

" ITS STARTING TO EAT THROUGH MY KI SHIELD VEGGIE GO! "

" I'D RATHER DIE WITH YOU THAN LIVE ALONE! "

Goku looked over his shoulder at Vegeta, who was staring at him, unshaken and with his eyes glazed over with unshed

tears.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Veggie. "

The ouji turned to the others, " Vejitto! Gogeta! Take everyone else out of here someplace safe. I'm staying here

with Kakarrotto. "

Vejitto smiled, touched, " Mommy. "

" Toussan. " Gogeta nodded.

" ▫POW▫! " the walls of the Goku's shield suddenly shattered and a barrel of screams exploded from inside.

* * *

2:41 AM 1/10/2006  
**END OF PART ONE!**

Chuquita: (grins)

Vegeta: CLIFFHANGER!

Chuquita: (sweatdrop) I know...its just, I haven't done a cliffhanger in forever and...

Vegeta: I just hope we all get out of this alright.

Chuquita: Oh no need to worry Veggie, everyone'll be oh-kay.

Goku: (all excited for the peek at the real 100 years in the future)

Chuquita: That'll be at the end though.

Goku: (grins) I can wait!

Vegeta: I can wait as well...infact, do we really NEED a peek at the REAL future?

Goku: YES.

Vegeta: (pales) Ohhhh...

Chuquita: (waves to audiance) See you sometime next week everybody!


	2. The Dragon Search Party

1:13 PM 1/11/2006  
Written By: Chuquita  
**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and its characters are a property of Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio. All non-canon characters  
****are property of this author.  
**Quote of the Week: -_from Goku's Supplement! The Proof of Bravery is the Four Star Ball  
__Goku Jr: What? Why isn't anything happening? Shenron, the big dragon, is supposed to appear! Kami-sama! Dragonball!  
__Please listen to my wish!  
__Goku Jr: Why? Why? Why won't you grant my wish? Damn it!  
__Goku Jr: I don't know why I came here!  
__Goku Sr: You have to collect all seven Dragonballs. Didn't Pan tell you that?  
__Goku Sr: Hi.  
__Goku Jr: Who are you?  
__Goku Sr: I'm your great-great-great...How many "greats" would that be...? Well anyway, just call me Grandpa Goku.  
__Goku Jr: Grandpa Goku?  
__Goku Sr: Yeah. You're really strong. I wasn't very excited until now.  
__Goku Jr: I'm...I'm always too weak.  
__Goku Sr: No, you are very strong.  
__Goku Jr: Am I also brave?  
__Goku Sr: Of course you are. After all, you're my grandchild's...grandchild's... Anyway, you are Son Goku._

22222222222222222  
22222222222222222  
22222222222222222

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: Heh-heh. (grinning)  
Goku: It is 4 "greats", right?  
Chuquita: Yup.  
Goku: (whistles) That's a LONG time into the future.  
Vegeta: (pales) I fear the future.  
Chuquita: Aw, don't worry Veggie. Everything will turn out just fine! You'll enjoy it I promise!  
Vegeta: (staring at her in disbelief)  
Chuquita: Anyway...my next semester starts next Tuesday.  
Goku: (sad)  
Chuquita: BUT this means I'll have time to start working on my comic strip again!  
Goku: (happy) YAY! ♥  
Vegeta: The comic strip mildly worries me.  
Goku: Veggie needs to relax.  
Vegeta: (sighs longingly) Relaxing would be nice...  
Goku: I have several Veggie-related methods that could HELP Veggie to relax.  
Vegeta: (curious) Really?  
Goku: (nods eagerly) Uh-huh!  
Vegeta: Well I'm curious to learn of them. (smirks)  
Goku: Great! (clasps his hands together) Now first we need a bed...  
Vegeta: (pales) ...

22222222222222222  
22222222222222222  
22222222222222222

**Summary:** Shenlong has been summoned in the middle of Dende's Namekian Puberty, thus mutating the balls and causing them to reek havoc across the planet. Now its up to Goku and Veggie to save the day! But how will they be able to battle creatures with powers they've never heard of before? And will Goku end up becoming Shenlong's tasty snack or will someone be able to save him from the fate of being absorbed into the powerful dragon?

22222222222222222  
22222222222222222

**Part 2 Chapter Titles: Defeat the 5 Star Dragon! l It's Rainin' Fish l Bisshu is a type of Wine in Japan l The 6 Star Dragon – OtoKO l Goku Loses His Pants l The 7 Star Dragon l Fancy Hats l SAVE THE VEGGIE O...O**

* * *

" Ohhhh, geez. " Chi-Chi groaned as she rubbed the back of her head in pain, " That HURT--hey! " she looked down at

herself, " Nothing happened at all..OH, wait. " she paled as she stood up. The entire group of saiyajin were laying on

various places nearby, either in pain or unconsious.

Pan, being only a fourth saiyajin, stood up dizzily before realizing she was now the same height as her mother and

her hair was about a half a foot longer.

" ALRIGHT YOU! " she snapped at the dragon who hovered above them in the air. Pan began to power up her ki only to

quickly relinquish her ki gathering when she realized how poorly she had been dropped in power, " Waaaah- " the demi-demi

saiyajin began to freak out, " This isn't fair! I can have space alien super powers or I can have the body shape that

actually matches my age but not BOTH? "

" OHHHHHHHHHhhhh... " a moan came from behind them.

Chi-Chi and Pan turned to see Goku laying on the ground, embracing a barely conscious Vegeta.

" GOKU-SA! " Chi-Chi ran over to him only to gasp when she saw how very much he and the ouji he was holding now

looked his age.

" It HURTS Chi-Chi. " he coughed out.

" ... " Pan clenched her fists at the dragon in anger, " How DARE you do that to my ojichan and obaasan! "

" THE OUJI'S NOT YOUR GRANMA YET I'M STILL ALIVE AREN'T I! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, embarassed.

" Oh..yeah. " Pan blinked kakaishly, then whipped around to face the dragon again, " EITHER WAY YOU'RE DONE FOR! "

" Yes, lots of luck with _that_. " the 5 star dragon chuckled, amused.

Pan powered up as much as she could given her current state, then flew up into the air after him, " HAAAAAAAAAA! "

Chi-Chi watched her for a moment, then turned back to Goku, " Come on Goku-sa. You're the same age as I am and I

know it hurts a little but-- "

" --I feel like I'm DYING. " he winced.

" It only feels that way because you've lost a lot of power. This doesn't mean you still can't stand up. Here. " she

held out her hands, " Take my hand and I'll pull you and the ouji to your feet. "

" I feel ill...and why is everything all blurry? " Vegeta said, pale while being pulled up. He looked around and let

out a shriek, " OH GOD I CAN'T SEE! OR SMELL! OR FEEL MY TAIL! "

" AAAAH! BIBISHII-CHAN AND NANGO-KUN! " Goku exclaimed in horror, grabbing his now-limp and lifeless tail.

" Its called human eyesight and smell Ouji. " Chi-Chi flatly remarked.

Vegeta folded his arms, " HAH! You can only dismiss the loss of such remarkable saiyajin equipment because you've

never experianced it! "

" Uh-huh. " she sighed.

" AND LOOK AT MY HAIR! Its OBEYING THE LAWS OF GRAVITY! " the ouji wailed, pointing to his hair which was hanging

down the way it only normally would had he been soaked.

Goku glanced around at the rest of the group. Vejitto was in the middle of trying to comfort a sobbing Gogeta who

was crying about how he wasn't supposed to even be in this timeline. Raditsu was fast asleep and snoring quite loudly.

Turles was just sitting there staring off into the distance. Goku looked down at his left arm and his eyes began to water

when he realized his Veggie-bond no longer existed due to their sudden change in species.

" OOF! " Pan slammed into the ground beside them, making a medium-sized dent, " URGH! " she crawled out of it,

" Ojichan! The dragonball is on his back! " she held up a piece of the 5 star dragon's torn gi.

Goku tried to push his currently gravity-obeying hair out of his eyes to see something blue sparkle on the back of

the dragon where the torn piece of cloth had been, " OH! " he blinked, then smirked, " Thank you Panny! I now know what to

do! "

Pan smiled as Goku struck a familiar fighting pose.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Wait, I can't go ssj3, I'm not a saiyajin anymore. " he laughed, embarassed.

" WAAAAH! " Pan fell over, then lept back to her feet.

" Onna. " Vegeta said, serious.

" Yes? " she cocked an eyebrow.

" I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help to get into the house. "

Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips, " If you plan to use some of my old weapons don't bother; I threw them all out

long ago. "

" Aaugh! Not THAT! I just need a pair of reading glasses! Surely you being of...your current stage of human

maturation must own eyewear in some form? " the ouji exclaimed.

" Hmph. My eyes have always been and still are perfect. " Chi-Chi bragged, smirking.

" Giru Giru. " the little robot poked Vegeta's now-loose pantleg.

" Yes, toasteroven? " he dryly replied.

Giru opened his mouth and held out a familiar object.

" TOUSSAN'S GLASSES! " Pan gasped.

The robot minorly sulked, " Giru was hungry. Brought a snack to keep fuel supply energized. Giru. "

" PERFECT! " Vegeta snatched them from him, " Pan, go draw his attention. I may be temporarily human, but I'm feeling

the SEME POWER! " a huge grin crossed his face.

Goku waddled over to Turles and began to poke him in the shoulder, " Turles? Oi! Turles? "

The evil type-3 saiyajin continued to sit there.

" Ohhh.. " Goku got back up and dashed over to Raditsu this time, " Onichan! Turles won't re-spond to me! "

" Huh? " Raditsu sleepily opened his eyes, " What day is it? "

Goku sweatdropped, " It is Wednesday. But that does not help at all! Turles is not replying to anything I do! "

Raditsu staggered to his feet and the two brothers walked back over to Turles, " Owww..my legs..what happened? "

" We've been turned into humans. " Goku said sullenly.

" WHAT! " Raditsu yelped, " You're joking right? "

" I would hand you a mirror but I doubt any of us would care to see our faces and bodies in this state. " Goku let

out a small nervous laugh.

" Alright. " Pan nodded to Vegeta, then powered up again, her ki currently equal to Chi-Chi in her prime, " HEY!

KUSOTARE! " she shouted at the dragon, who turned his attention back to her and formed a large ball of the green ki into

his scythe and raced after her.

Vegeta placed Gohan's glasses on, then formed a blast of ki from his eyes which he shot through the glass while

sending extra ki into them via holding the sides of the eyewear. Though not very strong physically, an extermely hot blast

of ki flew at the dragon from behind. The dragon looked over his shoulder in dispair as he was swallowed up by the blast.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOTHER! " he cried out, reaching in Chi-Chi's direction.

" ▫POOF▫! " the dragon was fried almost instantly. The dragon ball fell to the ground just as the blue tint escaped

from it in the form of gas and promptly disintegrated. A rush of warm air engulfed the entire mountainside, breaking the

power the dragon had held over it. The forest returned to more than just two trees, the sky was blue once more, and the

transformed saiyajins were back to their original species.

" I'm NOT your mother. " Chi-Chi huffed at the dragon ball, giving it a swift kick.

Pan caught the dragon ball as it flew through the air, " YAHOO! Our 2nd ball! " she landed on the ground, then

glanced at herself, " Ohhhh. I'm chibi-ish again. "

" WAAAAAH- " Vegeta stood there, dizzy with Gohan's glasses on. He took them off and rubbed his eyes only to gush

with excitement, " COLORS! Glorious vibrant colors and recognizable shapes! And what melodious sounds of the woodland

mountainside! How amazing is the fresh smell of pine and fish in the morning! " the ouji spun around on his toes, " I DID IT!

I beat the bad guy all by myself! "

" I helped. " Pan raised her hand.

" Giru too. "

" ALL BY MYSELF! " Vegeta gushed, ignoring them.

Pan and Giru sweatdropped.

" Oh wonderful SAIYAJIN body, I shall never take you for granted again! Infact, you're going to get the best

treatment I have ever given you! Only the best for my royal form! "

Something long and warm tapped him on the shoulder.

Vegeta went bright red as he looked over it, " Y--yes? "

Goku took a bite of the microwaved hot dog he was holding.

The ouji sweatdropped.

" I would like to help Veggie pamper himself! " the larger saiyajin offered.

" Awww, Kakay you're so sweet! " the ouji beamed, then stared flatly at him, " Just lose the hot dog snacks, oh-kay?"

" But they are so long meaty and delicious.. " Goku's eyes sparkled, saddened.

" ... " Vegeta stood there, his face bright red, " Um...yes, they..are? "

" Uhhhh.. " Turles got up, rubbing his head, confused, " Wait, where'd I go just now? "

" YAY! " Goku cheered, " Turles is back too! "

" Hooray. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" Yes, that's just cause for celebration. " Vegeta folded his arms in a mock-huff.

" We got the 2nd dragon ball, Turles! " Pan held it up.

" Wonderful. Where's the next closest one? " he asked, stretching.

" Umm.. " Pan picked up Giru and opened him, " A little ways to the west. "

" To the west? We just came from that direction. " Chi-Chi blinked, surprised, " Wouldn't we have seen the dragon

already if-- "

" Actually its more of a southwest than west if you really wanna be picky about it. " Pan nodded throughtfully.

" Well, off we go then! " Vegeta said proudly, bursting into ssj2 while hovering just over the landscape; purring.

" _Congradulations on saving the day and the planet and all of your friends, Veggie._ " Goku whispered into the

ouji's ear.

" OHHH...▫PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr▫ " the ouji let out a heavy purr.

The larger saiyajin hugged the ouji from behind and moaned into the back of Vegeta's shirt to muffle himself,

" VEGGIE... "

Vegeta's face went bright red.

22222222222222222  
22222222222222222  
22222222222222222

22222222222222222

" You want us to WHAT! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

" Go home. " the ouji nodded thoughtfully, " While Kakarrotto, the demi-demi-kaka-girl, the little robot, and I are

thankful for your aid in helping us with the previous dragon, your services are no longer needed. " he handed her a little

pink slip.

" ... " Chi-Chi looked down at it, " You're FIRING me? " she looked over at him, disturbed.

" Think of it as an opportunity to explore new horizons far far away from Kakarrotto and I. " Vegeta smiled

contently.

Chi-Chi bopped him over the head, " YOU BLOCKHEAD WHO SAID I WAS EVEN WORKING FOR YOU! "

Goku reached to rub the spot Vegeta'd been hit on, " My Veggie... "

" Well, I'm going to be heading out. " Raditsu decided, turning to walk away.

" Aw, come on Lackey you just got back. It'll be fun beating up all these Shenlong mutations. " Turles spoke up.

" Yeah niichan! What Turles said. " Goku nodded in agreement.

Vegeta placed a hand on Raditsu's shoulder, " Raditsu as your prince and ruler I order to you continue along with our

search party. " he said seriously, then whispered to Raditsu in a panic, " I need someone to help keep me from going crazy

from all of Kakarrotto's accidental come-ons! "

" It could be that you're only imagining the implication of what he says to you as a come-on. " the taller saiyajin

pointed out.

" Would Veggie like a nice plump banana? " Goku held a second one out while in the middle of eating the first one

himself.

" Ehhhh... " the ouji's face went bright red.

" Huh. Yeah I see what you mean. " Raditsu laughed, embarassed, " I guess I can hang around. "

" YAY! " Goku cheered, then handed Vegeta the extra banana.

The ouji looked uneasily down at the piece of fruit.

" If Veggie doesn't want it I can put it in my pocket for later. " Goku offered.

" NO no, I'll..I'll eat it now thanks. " Vegeta peeled the banana and began to snack as they made their way down the

road; Chi-Chi trailing behind.

" Just because they don't want my help doesn't mean I can't tag along behind. " she muttered to herself.

" LOOK! A town! " Pan exclaimed, peering over the top of the hill the others were approaching.

Goku sniffed the air, " A port town...that means there is FISH to be had. " he beamed.

" Dragon ball detected! Getting warmer! " Giru pointed into the town while continuing to hover.

Chi-Chi looked around, suspiciously noticing the absence of any odd or dangerous activity, " Are you sure about that,

robot? "

Giru thumped his hand against his chest, " No mistake! Giru is good! "

" I do not see anything beeping on your radar. " Vejitto peered over at him, " No red dots at all, not here. "

" What? It's gone! " Pan gasped, grabbing Giru, " What happened? "

" Maybe it was in the ocean, and a fish ate it... " Goku trailed off.

" Low battery. Radar cannot activate. I am hungry. " Giru raised his hand.

Pan twitched.

" What can I eat? "

" ONNA'S CAR KEYS! " Vegeta cheekily waved the metal object in the air.

" NO GIVE THOSE BACK! " she snatched her keys from his gloved hand, " Geez you've been all full of yourself ever

since you got your saiyajin body back. "

" I feel so alive. " the ouji wagged his tail behind him.

" AAUGH! Giru, you're always like this, getting hungry at the most important moment! " Pan exclaimed, tossing the

robot at the ground.

" Oww. Girurururururu. " his left arm twitched.

" I can't believe this! " Pan exasperatingly rubbed the back of her head, then turned sarcastically to the robot,

" I don't have any spare metal objects that I could sacrfice to the "all mighty Giru" right now. "

" You would think he'd have a plug or run on some sort of replacable battery. " Vegeta added, equally annoyed.

" ▫PLOP▫! " an octopus suddenly fell from the sky and landed on Pan's head. The ouji jumped back half a foot in

shock.

" Ah..a... " Pan stood there as to octopus poked her on the face with its tentacle, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " she

threw the sea creature back into the air, " I DON'T LIKE OCTOPI! " the demi-demi-saiyajin wailed in disgust.

Vegeta glanced up at the sky above, only to pale, " AAAAH! ITS RAINING SLIMY SEA CREATURES! I DISLIKE SLIMY! "

Thousands of fish and other various sea creatures began to rain upon the entire group. Chi-Chi quickly whipped out an

umbrella while Goku let out a squeal of delight.

" FISH! Oh Veggie its raining FISH! " Goku dashed around catching randomly sized fish as they fell.

Vejitto took off his gi top and began to catch some of the smaller fish in it like a net, " Hahaha! Lunch is served!"

" I wish I had a shirt to catch fish in. " Gogeta pouted, then looked up just intime to stop one of the larger

fish from hitting the ground, " OOOH! Hello delicious snack! " he gave the fish a hug.

The doors to the village below suddenly swung open, " Hurry! It's a load of fish! Take them to the market! "

" TO MARKET! "

" TO MARKET! "

Scores of people came out and began snatching up all the fish the saiyajin hadn't already collected.

" This town is insane! " Chi-Chi exclaimed in shock, " Fish raining from the sky...honestly... "

" LOOK Chi-Chi! " Goku held one of his fish out infront of you, " I think he likes you! "

Chi-Chi patted the fish on the head, sweatdropping, " Lovely. "

The various townspeople rejoiced as one man held a canteen of wine in the air, " This is a gift. As long as

Princess Oto is here to provide us with fish, we'll never need to resort to manual labor! "

" BAKAS! " a voice shouted from atop the ship behind them.

" When did the boat get here? " Vegeta sweatdropped, poking it.

" Bisshu... " the canteen man warned the boy.

" Don't you think fish raining is weird? Somewhere on Earth, something strange is going on Toussan! " he exclaimed

while a seagull sat in his arms.

Chi-Chi paled at the sight of the bird, recalling previous experiances, " Seagull... "

" Bisshu, how could you say that? You're being naughty. " canteen man shook his canteen at him.

" And you've been drinking since this morning! You're a fisherman who is supposed to go fishing in the SEA! "

Goku whispered to the others in his group, " I do have to admit catching fish like a baseball does sort of lack the

charm of going into the water nude and wrestling the fish to the ground. "

" SHUDDUP! " canteen man snapped angrily, throwing his canteen at the boy only to have Goku leap inbetween them and

catch the canteen in his mouth.

" You cannot just go around throwing things at little kids! " the large saiyajin shouted, muffled by the object in

his mouth.

" Goku-sa is right. " Chi-Chi smirked, then walked up to the man, upset, " You have a lot of nerve! That's considered

child abuse and its punishable by law. " she glowered at him, motherly instincts kicking in.

" Who are you to tell ME what to do? " he sneered down at Chi-Chi.

" HAH! " she thrust her arm out, startling the man temporarily.

" Haa-hah! Nice one granma. " he laughed only to freeze when the hat on his head split in two, either side falling

to the ground beside him, " Ah...a... "

The fishermen behind him turned and ran back to the village in horror, canteen man joining them a second later.

" I'm starting to think Onna that you should've gone into law enforcement. " Vegeta pondered, rubbing his chin.

" That jerk'll think twice next time. " Chi-Chi snorted, dusting herself off.

Pan glanced up at the boy holding the seagull, concerned, " Oi! Are you oh-kay? "

22222222222222222  
22222222222222222  
22222222222222222

22222222222222222

" HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH! " Vegeta stood over the open fire with two frying pans flipping several of the smaller fish at

once. His tail grabbed a bottle of seasonings in his pocket and began to sprinkle them over the fish before putting it away.

Goku sat down beside him and applauded the little ouji's ingenuity, " Veggie's the best cook ever! "

" I do try. " the ouji smirked, his ego inflating a bit.

Turles sat nearby as well, sniffing curiously at the canteen, " Nn. Cheap wine. " he made a face and tossed the

canteen over his shoulder, " Though I seriously doubt by the size of this town that they have much of a selection to offer. "

" Its not really that safe to hold it too close to the fire anyway. " Raditsu sweatdropped, " Alcohol's flammable,

right? "

" So, " Pan spoke up, " Has it always rained fish around here or is this something, er, recent. "

The boy sighed, " Everyone in my town has become a lazy couch potato ever since Princess Oto arrived. "

" Who's Princess Oto? " Pan blinked.

" Oto... " Vegeta trailed off, deep in thought, " Oto..? "

" I don't know WHO she is, but they all call her Princess Oto. Everyone just drinks and wastes their lives since she

came here. " the boy pointed to the filmstrip of dozens of drunken adults wandering around the town, " It's been absolutely

horrible. "

" Question. " the ouji raised his hand.

" Um, yes sir? "

" When did this "Princess Oto" show up in your town? "

" About two hours ago. "

The rest of the group sweatdropped.

" This much drama after only two hours? " Chi-Chi said flatly, twitching, " You gotta be kidding me. "

" Hn. This completely supports my suspicions that its one of the dragons at work. " Vegeta smirked.

" Anyway, " Bisshu continued, " because there's loads of seafood coming down from the sky. They can't sell them,

so a lot of them have been left to rot. "

" Poor fishies. " Goku frowned, eating some one that Vegeta had cooked.

" ▫Poke▫poke▫ " Giru poked him in the arm.

" Hm? " Goku looked over to see the robot drooling, " AH! " he beamed, holding out the pan. Giru grabbed the

cooking instrument and began to devour it.

" My backup pan.. " Vegeta pouted.

" Do not worry Veggie, it is for a good cause. We need Giru to have energy to power the dragon radar. " Goku patted

him on the shoulder, " AND I'll buy Veggie a newer and bigger and even fancier pan than that one. " he smoothly added.

" Oh. " the ouji squeaked out, flustered.

" And it isn't just that, " Bisshu continued on to the others, " The seagulls have been getting hurt. Some even

died. "

" CAWWWWW! " the seagull in his hands screeched.

Chi-Chi inched uneasily away from it.

The boy looked down and petted his seagull, " I wonder what hurt them. Looks like something sharp. "

Dozens of shiny, beady eyes popped out from behind them.

" SEAGULLS! " Pan exclaimed in shock, the birds making themselves known, " Dozens and dozens of them! "

The birds sat there, sullen.

" They've all been injured by the sharp object. " Bisshu explained, " I heal them, but even when they're healed they

don't have the guts to fly anymore. They must have seen something, otherwise they wouldn't be scared like this. "

Vegeta raised his hand again.

" Ah, yes? "

" How did you manage to round up over 100 injured birds in the last two hours, carry them back to your family's

ship, and own enough needed supplies to heal each and every single injury upon the entire flock? "

" ... " Bisshu stared flatly at him, " Do you mind? "

" I'm just saying... " the ouji put his hands behind his head, " It seems a little...too conveinent. Even for a

plothole's sake. "

Pan picked up one of the seagulls, " Poor birds. They must have seen something horrible. "

Vegeta cheerfully opened his mouth to speak while pointing at Chi-Chi.

" DON'T. EVEN. TRY IT. " she gritted through her teeth.

The ouji closed his mouth and purred instead.

_:Someone please deflate his ego:_ Chi-Chi sulked.

" Dragon ball found! Dragon ball found! " Giru suddenly perked up. The group turned to face the little robot.

A shadowy figure appeared hovering across the surface of the water.

" PRINCESS OTO! " Bisshu shouted.

The "princess"'s eyes glew for a moment and suddenly fish began to rain from the sky once again.

Goku narrowed his eyes at her, " No. Veggie is right. That is no princess at all. "

" Princess Oto-sama! " the villagers happily proclaimed as they shot out of their homes as if on cue and went racing

towards the ocean.

" WAIT! DON'T GO! " Pan panicked, trying to stop them.

" That creature isn't a princess! " Goku added, thrusting his arms out in an attempt to block them.

" Get lost kid! " a couple of the villagers knocked Pan over. She got to her feet and glared at them only to gasp

when the "princess" shot a kiai at them as soon as they had gotten close to her. The demi-demi-saiyajin lept into the air and

caught them as they flew backwards.

" Bakas. " she huffed, setting both men down.

" Understand now? She's no princess. She's only a dragon created by a wish made upon the dragon balls that've been

mutated due to Shenlong being summoned in the middle of Dende's puberty. " Goku explained to the villagers.

" ... " the villagers stared blankly at him. A tumbleweed blew by.

" Um. What? " one of them said.

Goku sweatdropped.

" Not everyone knows about Shenlong and the dragon balls ya know. " Chi-Chi sighed, embarassed.

" I su-ppose you're right. " Goku nodded.

The "princess" glared at the others from her spot hovering over the sea.

" We'll be going now. " canteen man announced. The villagers suddenly ran off back into their homes.

" That was anticlimactic. " Vegeta said flatly.

" So you are the one this time. " Goku announced in serious mode as he faced the dragon.

Vegeta blinked and slid up beside Goku, putting on his own serious expression.

The dragon hovered there, the six star ball clearly visible as it stuck partly out of her forehead, " I don't

understand "you". What is "you"? I am the dragon who can control wind and air. "

" Aren't we dramatic. " Turles cocked an eyebrow.

" She actually looks a lot more like Bulma than Piccolo. " Raditsu tilted his head slightly.

" Were you also created when we wished on the dragon balls? " Goku asked her.

" Yes. "

" When? "

Oto twitched, " Does it matter? "

" Of course, because you were created when we made a wish. So I want to know which wish it was. " Goku said

contently.

Oto made a frustrated, annoyed face and began to glow bright red, " It was women's... "

Goku made a grin.

" It was...a pair of women's underpants! "

A blank, confused expression covered the faces of Vegeta, Raditsu, and Turles.

" A pair of panties...? " Pan exclaimed, embarassed and going red herself.

" Since when can EVERYBODY glow red? " Vegeta pouted, upset, _:That's MY special trait:_

" That's it! It was our first wish! How memorable! " Goku clasped his hands together, delighted.

" You people made such a stupid wish with the dragon balls! I feel ashamed, because I was created by that ridiculous

request! WHERE IS THAT SICKENING PIG! WHERE IS OOLONG! " she screamed in rage.

22222222222222222  
22222222222222222  
22222222222222222

22222222222222222

" AH-CHOO! " Oolong sneezed as he sat at the kitchen table playing poker with Roshi and Turtle, " Aw geez. " the

pig rubbed his nose, " Where'd that come from? "

22222222222222222  
22222222222222222  
22222222222222222

22222222222222222

" Who's _Oolong?_ " Pan asked, confused.

" The pig that lives on Roshi's island. " Vegeta responded.

" The one with the suspenders? "

" Uh-huh. "

" OHHHhhhhhh. " she replied, enlightened.

" Heehee, " Goku chuckled at Oto, " You are right, it was kinda stupid. But hey at least it stopped Pilaf from

making his wish to rule the world! "

Pan sweatdropped, " Ojichan, what did you do? "

" Many things Panny. Many, many things! " he chirped in reply.

A swirling blast of water rushed up around the dragon as she pointed angrily at him, " Listen up, Son Goku! I have

to kill you to avenge my shame! "

Goku frowned, " But it was Oolong who made the wish. "

" WELL OOLONG ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW! " she snapped back, then thrust her hands out, " AIR BOMBS! " a strong gust of

wind blew at the group.

" VEGGIE! GO! " Goku ordered and the two saiyajin lept up and blasted forward at Oto only to be blown back into the

ocean below.

Goku pulled his head up above the water, " What was THAT! "

" Some type of wind shield. " Vegeta pulled his own head up a moment later, " She's probably using the wind as if it

were ki in forming a tightly packed hurricane around herself in which she is unaffected being in the center of it. "

" Veggiesovery intellegent. " the larger saiyajin looked over at him admiringly, " I could listen to you all day. "

The ouji flushed and the water around him began to boil from the body heat radiating from him. Vegeta shook it off

and the two flew up out of the water. Both saiyajin burst into ssj2 and Goku promptly shot a kamehameha at the dragon only

for her to split it in two with a blast of air.

Half of blast spiraled towards the young seagull boy. Pan grabbed him and flew him out of the way of the blast.

Bisshu cringed, then opened his eyes to see they were hovering up over the town, " I'm flying! " he gasped.

Pan smiled.

Chi-Chi meanwhile sweatdropped at the large hole that was now in Bisshu's family's boat.

" WOW! " Goku gushed, " You deflected my kamehameha just like that! COOL! "

" IT IS NOT COOL! I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU! " Oto ranted, " Watch this. TWISTER STANCE! " she shouted. Goku blasted

off towards her.

" KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta shouted from where he hovered.

The dragon began to spin in rapid succession. The lonely unused-in-the-past-two-hours boats that sat in the harbor

began to sway back and forth. Signs in the town swung hard against the buildings they were attached to. Time seemed to stop

as Goku watched the dragon's attack, a look of surprise appearing on his face as he processed it only to have the harsh wind

suddenly rip the clothes clear off his body and send Goku flying into the beach below.

" OOF! " Goku sat up and wagged his tail, " I did it! I discovered her secret! " he stood back up, grinning.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Vegeta let out a wail as his face went bright red, " N--N--N--KAKA-NUDITY! "

" Hm? " the larger saiyajin looked down at himself, " Huh. I guess the harsh tornado-esque winds blew all of my

clothes clear off. "

" N--N---NUDE! " was all the ouji could manage to nervously squeak out. It was one thing sharing the bathtub with

him, or the hot springs--both of which were filled with water and covered Goku up fairly well. But to see him stark naked out

here in the daylight.

" He's so magnificent isn't he? " Chi-Chi sighed dreamily, then smirked, " Just look at the glorious SIZE of that-- "

" --COCKADOODLEDOO! " Vegeta said loudly, then whipped out one of the seagulls, " Why no, small feathered ocean fowl,

seagulls do not make that noise, that would be roosters. " the small saiyajin laughed nervously, then threw the seagull out

into the backdrop.

" CAAAW! " the bird exclaimed upon landing.

" Ojichan...maybe, you should get your spare gi on. " Pan managed to say, her eyes squinted shut and her face red

with embarassment.

" Yes. L--let's pause for a minute while Son Goku redresses. " Oto agreed, also bright red.

" I don't have a spare gi. " Goku replied.

" NANI? " Vegeta choked out, " N--NO SPARE GI! B--B--b--b-Buh-buh--- "

" Aw, it is nice that Veggie is concerned for my health and well being. " Goku clasped his hands together, touched.

" H--healthy...you are...very VERY healthy. "

" See why I was so deadset on keeping him away from you all those years ago? " Chi-Chi boasted to the stammering ouji

, " He's so heavenly endowed..and here you were going to put that glorious love organ to waste. "

" Ojichan? Are you sure you're oh-kay? " Pan asked, still covering her eyes.

" What's the matter, Panny? It's no problem. Even I sometimes have to get naked. " Goku explained, " I am not

embarassed. I luv my body. "

" WELL I'M EMBARASSED FOR YOU! " she flushed.

" Seriously Pan, its alright. Its nothing you haven't seen in your health book. " Chi-Chi calmly explained, then

broke into a proud grin " Only its much much bigger. "

" WILL YOU STOP THAT! " Vegeta exclaimed, panicked, " JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE HAD INTERCOURSE WITH KAKARROTTO YOU THINK

YOU CAN SIMPLY FLAUNT HIS, KAKA-EQUIPMENT AROUND LIKE ITS YOUR BRAND NEW CAR! "

" I'm up for finishing the battle if you are. " Goku turned back to the dragon.

" I'm not going to fight you while you're naked! " Oto exclaimed, horrified at the thought.

" Here you are Kakarrotto. " Turles handed Goku a leaf.

" THAT ISN'T NEARLY BIG ENOUGH A LEAF TO COVER HIM! " Vegeta snapped.

" Biggest leaf I could find. Sorry. " the evil type 3 saiyajin said with a cheeky grin.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see a tiny tree with humongous, human-sized leaves hanging from its feeble

branches, then turned back to Turles.

" I suppose I just didn't look hard enough. "

" ... " the ouji twitched.

" Anyways, that was a very strange way of spinning you have. " Goku said to the dragon, who was still minorly

irrtated by the saiyajin's clotheslessness.

" Not bad, Son Goku. You've figured it out already. " the dragon transformed into a much more hideous form, this time

with the six star ball in its chin, " I use this hyper speed to make up the shield. " the dragon said in a much more

masculine voice.

" OHHH! Oto**KO**. Oto is short for man, and the dragon is really MALE. " Vegeta said thoughtfully, " How could I have

not picked up on that code name earlier? " he frowned.

" Why did you suddenly turn ugly? Is that your true face? " Goku raised an eyebrow, back in serious mode.

" Know this... " the dragon transformed back into its previous form, " No one who has seen my true face has lived

to tell of it. You have to die! "

" Heee- " the large saiyajin tilted his head to the right.

Vegeta looked over with curious eagerness, " Plan? "

" Plaaaan! " Goku's grin widened.

" HAH! " Vegeta turned to the dragon, " It looks like it will be you who'll experiance death today! My bravest,

noblest, most powerful peasant in all the kingdom is going to CREAM YOU! "

" Creeeeam... " the larger saiyajin was now staring down at Vegeta, starting to go off into a daze.

" Ah-! " Vegeta noticed the expression on the spot and instantly snapped his fingers infront of Goku's face, bringing

his attention back to the situation at hand, " A little ego-padding and you're floating off to kaka-land! " he sweatdropped.

" Its different to receive a compliment from just anybody versus a compliment from _Veggie_. " Goku replied, " Now

where was I..? "

" Getting dressed? " Oto suggested dully.

" Nope, that wasn't it. THIS WAS! " a gust of ki whooshed up around Goku, lifting the saiyajin up into the air and,

due to the thickness of the ki, thankfully covered him.

" NANI? " Vegeta gawked at the sight, " W-w--WHAT IS THAT! "

" THAT'S MY ATTACK? " Oto cried out in shock, " I only used it on him twice how could he pick it up so fast! "

" Because he's Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked and folded his arms. The larger saiyajin purred.

" This move is easy--not hard at all! I can do it no problem! " Goku chirped.

" ERRRRrr...FINE! " Oto snapped and thrust the air out around herself, giving off an identical tornado-mermaid-ish

affect," TODAY YOU PERISH, SON GOKU! "

The two flew at each other and began to launch the wind-based attacks back and forth until Goku slugged the dragon

across the face.

The six star dragon rubbed the side of her face, a large bruise already forming, " You're good. You already know how

to use my moves. "

" You seem pretty powerful yourself! " Goku chirped back.

" Heh. " she folded her arms, " A copy is a copy. It's got to be worse than the original. I'm much stronger! " she

shouted, swinging her hands forward and sending a hurricane-esque blast of wind at Goku, causing the saiyajin to slam into

the cliff behind them.

" H--how did you do that? " Goku tried to talk above the high winds around them.

" Aww, poor Son Goku. " the dragon taunted, " It must hurt. "

" Guys I don't think he can move. " Chi-Chi spoke up, her voice trembling.

" OJICHAN! " Pan cried out, still hovering above the battle whole holding Bisshu and his seagull.

" TWISTER STANCE! " Oto yelled, sending another burst of wind at him.

_:I can't move! I have to stop her spinning:_ Goku grunted while he tried to break free by powering up.

" I am going to win this battle! " the dragon laughed in excitement, then smirked, " What do I get if I beat you? "

" CAAAAAAAAAW! " the seagull flew down into the center of the tornado and started to rapidly peck the dragon on the

head, " CAW CAW CAW CAW! "

" AAUGH! GET AWAY! " Oto snapped, trying to smack him unsuccessfully while still blasting the air at Goku.

The seagull flew back up to Pan and Bisshu, perching ontop of Pan's head.

" Of course! " Pan exclaimed happily, " What she's causing is like a hurricane the eye of the hurricane is the

weakest part! Her head is defenseless during this attack! " the demi-demi-saiyajin burst into ssj1, then tossed Bisshu into

the air and caught him on her back, " Hold on tight Bisshu! I have a plan! "

" FU HAH HAH HAH! " Oto laughed at Goku, " It's all over now. Your life is going to be a gift to me! "

" STOP RIGHT THERE! " Pan shouted from above.

Oto looked up at her, " What now? " she twitched, annoyed.

The demi-demi-saiyajin grinned Sonishly, " Let me show you my secret. You'll like it. " she held her hands together

and began to form the ball of ki, " KA...ME...HA...ME... "

The dragon froze, unable to decide whether to ignore Pan's attack and finish off Goku or turn to block the attack

while running the risk of allowing Goku to get free and clobber her.

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " the ki blast came careening towards Oto, hitting her hard enough to relinquish the attack on

Goku, who landed back on the ground and burst into ssj3.

" Sorry, I still need my life. I can't let someone else take it! " he smiled, glancing over at the ouji who smiled

back. Goku narrowed his eyes at the dragon and formed his own kamehameha, shooting it at her from the front.

" I was too careless...! " Oto screamed out, her voice distorted as she warped back into her original form before

being destoryed; the ball in her forehead flying up into the air and towards the top of the nearby cliff.

" YAY! WE DID IT! " Pan gushed, flying down to Goku and giving him a high five before setting a dizzy and confused

Bisshu and seagull back down, " Ojichan! Did you see my attack? "

" Mmm-hmm! You did a very good job, Panny. " he nodded, proud.

" I've been training with Veggie-san a lot lately. "

" Until I found you out you think I'm an uke! " the ouji pouted stubbornly, folding his arms and turning the other

way, " Hmmph! "

Pan and Goku sweatdropped.

" Anyways! Good job team! " Goku gave a thumbs up.

" However, now you're not only clothesless, but covered in dirt and rock scratches. " Pan pointed out.

" That is true. " he nodded, " LUCKILY, there is an ocean right beside us! " Goku motioned to it, then walked towards

the water, " I'll be right back. " he took a deep breath and dived under, washing himself off.

" We do have another problem though. " Raditsu spoke up, " Where did the dragon ball go? "

" Uhhh... " Pan trailed off, then picked up Giru to check, " Ah! There! " she pointed to the cliff.

Bisshu sweatdropped, " I am...so very confused... "

" CAW! "

22222222222222222  
22222222222222222  
22222222222222222

22222222222222222

" Our town would like to thank you for exposing Princess Oto. " Canteen man said to Goku and the others, " From now

on we will return to our seafaring jobs and catch our food as we had done before. "

" And we would like to thank you for lending Kakarrotto a pair of pants to cover his massiv--uh, reproductive

organs." Vegeta grinned, still slightly unsettled.

" These sweatpants are kinda itchy, Veggie. " Goku frowned.

" We'll get you something better at the next town. " the ouji quickly whispered back, " Whole new outfit.

Everything. "

" Veggie is so very kind. "

" Indeed I am. " he smirked.

Chi-Chi sighed at the display.

" You're just sad because he isn't naked anymore. " Vegeta chuckled at her.

" Shuddup Ouji. "

" Toussan, " Bisshu turned to canteen man, " Can I come fishing with you? "

" Sure son. " he replied.

" ▫FWOOOOSH▫! " the entire flock of seagulls from the ship suddenly came rushing by; everyone letting out scream as

they were hit and smacked by the various birds as they headed off into the horizon, leaving a very dizzied townpeople behind.

" What was THAT! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.

" Huh? " Vejitto looked up just intime to catch the six star ball from its plummet, " HOORAY! It is orange again! "

" Go Jitto! " Gogeta pumped his fist in the air.

" Bye-bye! " Pan waved to the villagers as she and the others floated up into the air.

" Hey, wait... " Bisshu spoke up.

" Yes? "

" Uh...can you teach me how to fly? "

Pan blinked at him for a moment, " Come to the mountains. I'll teach you. " she grinned.

" Oh-kay. " Bisshu nodded.

" Bye! " she waved to the town as the group flew off.

" BYE! " Bisshu waved back, only to freeze in place when he realized a piece of very important information, " Wait,

WHICH MOUNTAINS? WHAT'S THEIR NAME? PAAAAN! "

22222222222222222  
22222222222222222  
22222222222222222

22222222222222222

" I think that went well. " Turles nodded. The group was currently flying over a large number of clouds.

" These pants still itch. " Goku frowned.

" Then take them off. " Chi-Chi replied, " Go on Goku-sa, feel the delightful breeze in the air as it gently careeses

your healthy, well-muscled body. "

" YEAH! " Goku gushed, about to do so.

" NO! " Vegeta yelped.

The larger saiyajin paused.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Chi-Chi, " You're only goading him into flashing us all just to make ME uncomfortable. "

" Goku-san I think the Ouji is jealous that you're going to be the only one who gets to fly around without any

clothing on. "

" I can undress Veggie in mid-air if he likes. " Goku happily flew over to the ouji.

" NO I WOULD NOT LIKE THAT! " Vegeta's face went bright red. He promptly took the ties to Goku's borrowed sweatpants

and double-knotted them.

" Ohhhhh... " Goku sulked, " Am I ever going to get any? "

" Any what? " Vegeta squeaked out.

" NOTHING. "

" Oi...Kakarrotto... " the smaller saiyajin groaned.

" At least we have three of the seven dragon balls already. " Vejitto piped up, " We're almost halfway there! "

" I bet if we keep moving at the pace we are now, we could get them all in the next day or so! " Gogeta grinned at

the idea.

" Dragon ball found! Dragon ball found! " Giru announced.

" Hm? " Vejitto ducked down under the clouds to see where they were, " Hey! I know where we are! This is the spot

where Mommy and Toussan first battled. "

" Really? " Gogeta flew downwards as well.

" But I don't see or sense anyone. " Pan frowned, poking only her head under the clouds, " Giru are you sure you

didn't make a mistake? " she asked, suspicious.

" It's here! No mistake! " Giru shook his head.

" Really? "

" Maybe it landed in the middle of some of the rocks. " Goku suggested, landing and soon followed by the others.

" Well this place is eeriely familiar. " Vegeta sweatdropped at their surroundings.

The larger saiyajin took a deep breath, " It even smells the same. " he smiled, recalling the battle, " Veggie was

so amazing during that battle, he blew me away! "

The ouji purred, smiling proudly.

Suddenly the ground beneath them began to rumble.

" ▫Beep▫beep▫beep▫beep▫beep▫ " Giru's radar began to beep wildly until the ground before them exploded revealing a

large, purple mole-like creature with a dragon ball in its forehead. The only Piccoloesque feature about him was the shape of

his ears.

" Well...that's different. " the ouji muttered, slightly disturbed.

The creature turned back to face the large tunnel it had created, " What magnificent work! I truely am a genius. Just

think in a matter of days I'll have an entire city of tunnels to burrow around in. "

" I don't think he can hear us. " Chi-Chi folded her arms.

" And to that I have a solution! " Goku grinned.

" Ah-- " Vegeta started to try to stop him, then paused instead.

The larger saiyajin hovered over to the creature and coughed to clear his throat before smiling at it, " **HEY!** "

he screamed at the top of his lungs into the direction of the creature's ears.

Vegeta paled, " Oh dear God... "

" **ARE YOU ONE OF THE MUTATED DRAGON OFFSPRING MONSTERS?** "

" WAAH! " the mole cried out from shock and fell over, " You scared me. " he laughed nervously.

" Sorry, I thought you had a hearing problem. "

" I probably do NOW. "

Goku hovered there awkwardly for a moment.

" So...who are you? "

" WAAAAAAAH! " this time the large saiyajin fell over, " WHAT? You're asking me who I am? Don't you know me? " he

tapped his stomach lightly, " Are you ill? I'm Son Goku! "

The giant mole continued to stare at him, only vaguely interested, " Um...oh? "

Pan hovered over to him, " You have a 7 star dragon ball on your forehead. You must be Chii-Shenlong. "

The mole gawked at her, " How do you know my name? "

" All the dragon's real names are composed of their ball number and Shenlong's name mixed together. Its not too hard

to figure out. " she replied.

" This is not that important. " Goku laughed, " Hurry, Chii-Shenlong! Fight with me! "

The mole yawned at him.

" ... " ▫

" ▫Thump▫ " it layed down as if to go to sleep, " What do you want? "

" What do we want? Aren't you going to use the dragon ball as a prize and have a fight with us? Don't you want a

great battle? " Pan exclaimed.

" No, I don't want to fight. "

Chi-Chi pulled out a large pair of pliers, " Then let us have your dragon ball and we'll all be on our way? "

Chii turned the other cheek, " I don't want to do that either. "

" Then what DO you want? " Pan asked while she and Goku uneasily watched Chi-Chi attempt to sneak over and grab the

ball out of his forehead while he wasn't paying attention.

The mole looked over his shoulder, causing Chi-Chi to nearly fall off his head, " I enjoy to watch the mastery of

the power of earthquakes. The changes they cause to the surrounding area. The way they wait within the crusts of the earth

and make themselves known when you least expect it. "

" I'm still drawing a blank on who's wish this guy's from. " Raditsu scratched the back of his head.

" ▫WHOOSH▫! " the mole's claws suddenly extended and he began to burrow back underground and away from them.

" Ball is gone. No ball detected. Ball is gone! " Giru exclaimed.

Chi-Chi thwaped him over the head, " I think we're aware of that. Thanks. "

" Girururu. "

" Ojichan! Veggie-san! Hurry! " Pan called out, flying after the mole. The two saiyajins caught up with her.

" Panny this won't work. " Goku spoke up, frowning, " I can't just go fight a guy who doesn't want to. "

Vegeta raised his hand, " I can. "

Pan sweatdropped at him, " We know that. But we still need to find a way to get the dragon ball from him. "

" I said I'd do it. " the ouji twitched, then huffed, " Or MAYBE you don't think I can because you think I'm an UKE."

The demi-demi saiyajin sweatdropped further, " I never said you couldn't do it, Veggie-san. " she looked over at

Goku and whispered, " He's still upset over that? Its been almost 7 hours since then. "

" Don't worry, I'll give Veggie a nice long rubdown when we get to the next city. That always calms him down. " Goku

whispered back.

" You're not talking about me up there are you? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow suspicously.

" I luv u Veggie! " Goku chirped back to him. The smaller saiyajin's face flushed.

" ▫Prrr▫ " a little purr came from him as he stared to slow down because of it.

" Perhaps I just need to upset the dragon like I did with Uubu. " Goku pondered.

" By slapping your rear end? " Pan asked, perplexed.

" No. He can't see me from all the way up there. I'll just have to do the other thing I did with Uubu and shout

naughty stuff. "

" I have a pack of mints in my backpack for you when you're done. "

" Thank you Panny! " Goku grinned, then cleared his throat again, " HEY! CHII-SHENLONG! YOUR MOM IS A FEMALE DOG! AND

THAT MAKES YOU THE SON OF A FEMALE DOG! YOU ALSO SMELL REALLY BAD! LIKE ROTTEN EGGS! YOU'RE A ROTTEN EGG! "

" May I curse him out? " Vegeta asked, grinning viciously.

" Veggie I would let you but we'd luv to keep the story rating down to PG-13. " Goku sweatdropped, then smiled

musingly, " However if we moved up to an R rating, I could do saucy things to Veggie in the bedroom. "

" PG-13 it is! " Vegeta laughed nervously, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

" Dammit. "

The ouji sweatdropped, " ... "

" Ojichan! Give me some space and I'll stop him. " Pan advised.

" What're you going to do Panny? " Goku asked, tilting his head.

" You'll see! " the demi-demi-saiyajin flew off to the left and began firing ki blasts in the upcoming path of the

mole, " HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! "

" NO! STOP! " Goku called out. Pan did so. The smoke below them cleared to reveal the ground was now dotted with

enough holes to make it appear as a giant piece of swiss cheese, " You have made holes everywhere. " he sweatdropped.

Pan laughed, embarassed, " Oops. "

" Pan is dangerous! Pan is dangerous! " Giru chanted.

The girl sent him a death-glare.

" Heh, such an obsevant robot. " Vegeta grinned cheekily.

" Vegeta is even MORE dangerous! " Giru pointed to him.

" I'd slug you if I weren't feeling complimented by that remark. " he bluntly replied.

" OH NO! " Vejitto let out a gasp.

" What? " the ouji looked up at him.

" Mommy look its a city in the middle of nowhere! The mole-dragon's heading that way to destroy it! "

Vegeta stared at the cityscape incrediously, " Why would anyone build an entire city in the middle of nowhere! "

" It must be new. " Goku remarked, " That was never here when I brought Veggie over to spar. "

" I thought it was an epic life or death battle to save the earth? " the ouji looked over at him, slightly upset.

" That too. " he smiled, then burst into ssj1, " ALRIGHT! Let's go stop that mole! "

" Into the bag Giru! " Pan held her backpack out for him.

" ... " Giru floated there.

Pan promptly grabbed him and stuffed the little robot inside the backpack, then flew off after Goku and the others.

22222222222222222  
22222222222222222  
22222222222222222

22222222222222222

" EARTHQUAKE! " a random person shouted as the entire populous of the city began running for shelter.

" We're too late! " Gogeta frustratingly exclaimed.

Pan glanced around just in time to see a huge globe falling off the top of a building towards a passing senior

citizen, " ACK! " the demi-demi-saiyajin flew down and caught the woman in time, " ▫Whew▫. That was close. "

" Why thank you for saving me young lady. " the old woman looked up at her, " As long as we're up here would you mind

flying me back home? "

Pan sweatdropped at her, " I'm kind of in the middle of helping my Ojichan. "

" Well fine then just drop me off in the middle of the danger-laden streets below. I'll be alright. "

" SIGH...alright, where do you live? "

Behind them a bus had gone flying off a suddenly-destroyed bridge. The fusion promptly caught the bus as it hurtled

into the air. They brought it back down onto a safer part of the street while several blocks away Goku was pushing a tilted

building back into place. The group continued to clean up after the burrowing mole-dragon's disaster. Goku flew down between

the huge crack in the street and pushed the ground back up, reconnecting the two pieces.

Vegeta stared at the street for a moment, worried, " Kakarrotto? KAKARROTTO! " he began to bang on the street.

" Yes? "

The ouji looked over to see Goku standing there in the entrance to the subway system, " ... "

" HOORAY FOR OJICHAN! " Pan cheered, " I have the coolest Ojichan EVER! "

Vegeta patted Goku on the shoulders, " And that I can agree with you on. "

" Veggie! " the larger saiyajin hugged him.

" AAH! KAKARROTTO! PUBLIC! NO HUGGING IN PUBLIC! " the smaller one cried out, frightened while Chi-Chi snickered at

them.

Just outside of the city the mole poked his head out from under the ground, " Wonderful! Now to take a good look at

the damages I've done. "

" ... " the city sat there, looking completely unharmed.

" Heeheehahaha. " Goku shook hands with the rest of the search party, laughing happily.

" ▫SNORT▫ " a huge blast of hot air blew at the back of his head.

Goku turned around to see the mole standing there, glowering down at him, " Hello! " he chirped.

" Yes. Hello----WAITAMINUTE! I MEAN--YOU RESTORED THE CITY I WAS ABOUT TO DESTROY! " the mole-dragon snapped.

The large saiyajin smirked, " Does this mean you're finally ready to battle? "

" I think so. " Pan looked uneasily up at the mole.

The mole-dragon sniffled and whipped out a gigantic hankerchief, " I worked so hard to make a mess out of this city

and all of you had to go and RESCUE it! " he proclaimed overdramatically.

The old woman who Pan had helped walked over to the mole-dragon, slapped him with her handbag and walked off.

" Oww. " he scratched the part she'd slapped, " Anyway, PREPARE TO DIE! " he swung his clawed fist down at the

group. Goku dodged while Vegeta and Pan were knocked into the window display of a nearby store, crashing backs-first through

the glass. Pan adjusted the large fancy hat that had fallen onto her head from the mannequin.

" Hm. " she poked it.

" Uhhhh. " Vegeta groaned, sitting up.

Pan looked over at him and started to snicker.

" What? " the ouji looked down to see he now had on an elegant pink gown over his gi, " AAH! " Vegeta shrieked and

ripped the clothing off as though it were burning him, " IT LIES! THE FRILLY PINK UKE DRESS LIES! "

Turles poked his head in the damaged store window, smiling teasingly, " Aw, and it so very well complimented your

complexion, Vegeta-san. "

Vegeta threw a high-heeled shoe at him. Turles dodged.

" YAAAAAAH! " Goku burst into ssj3 and started to punch the mole-dragon in the stomach repeatedly, then bounced off

and landed a hard kick that knocked the creature back out of the city through the tunnel it had created and caused it to

almost fall onto its back, " Hahaha! What do you think now? But you are still okay after you've taken a few blows from me.

You're good. "

" Do you know I'm powerful when I'm mad? " the mole-dragon asked.

" Do you know that I work that way as well? " Goku replied, smirking.

Pan and Vegeta--who was still nervously brushing the dress particles off his gi--landed beside Goku.

" Tell me, " Pan asked, " What wish was it that you were created by. "

" You still know you're wearing the fancy hat right? " Vegeta pointed to it.

" I like the fancy hat. "

" I like it too. " Goku said, giving her a thumbs-up, " Very snazzy. "

" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped.

The mole-dragon cleared his throat, " It was the time you wished back the people who were killed by the

partly-possessed Vegeta Oujisama at the Tenkaichi Budoukai. I was created then. "

" Oh yeah...that day.. " Vegeta trailed off, looking discreetly over his shoulder while twiddling his fingers.

" Oooh, that means, Bulma's your mommy. " Goku pointed out, then sweatdropped, " Aww, that means I was insulting

Bulma earlier by accident while trying to upset you. I should a-pologize to her when we get back. " he laughed, embarassed.

" I guess that explains why his fur's the same color as Trunks's hair. " Vegeta said, changing the subject.

" So if Bulma's your "mom", then why would you want to harm us? We're her friends. " Pan told the mole-dragon.

The mole-dragon snorted, " What nonsense. You deserve every bad thing that happens to you. " he slammed his paw into

the ground, sending a shockwave of ki which blew the trio into the air.

" No! My fancy hat! " Pan grabbed it after it flew off her head from the blast.

" See, this is my special move. The ki attack from the ground that nobody can dodge. " the mole-dragon laughed.

" It was quite good. I never throught the ki attack would come out from the ground. " Goku applauded, " Very

creative. "

" HO HO HO! That's right. But it's too late for you to regret it now. "

" But, " the large saiyajin held his pointer finger up, " What if your opponents are not on the ground but in the

air? "

The creature's face went blank.

" BWAHAHA! Kakarrotto's got you there! " Vegeta grinned, proud of his peasant.

" He's got me huh? Well I can shoot them into the air as well! " the mole-dragon slammed both hands on the ground and

dozens of pink ki blasts erupted from below, causing all three to dodge with ease.

" YAY! This is fun! " Goku laughed, bouncing about.

" Its very good exercise! " Pan happily added.

" KUSO...YOU MOCK ME? " the mole-dragon snapped, " Let me show you my special moves. "

" ▫THUMP▫ " Goku landed ontop of the creature's head while Vegeta and Pan floated nearby, " What's he doing? "

" Another trick I suppose. " the ouji smirked.

" YARO! " the dragon shot another ki blast into the ground at Goku who hopped off his head, causing the dragon to

blast himself instead.

" You'd think a dragon created by Bulma's wish would be a little smarter than this. " Vegeta shook his head, " How

very disappointing. "

The dust cleared to reveal the creature was burnt to a crisp.

" Well, I guess that is e-nough. " Goku sighed, then formed a kamehameha hand gesture, " Time to finish him off! "

" Kuso...I was beaten..by my...own attack... " the dragon choked out, then promptly fell onto his stomach.

" ... " the two saiyajins and demi-demi-saiyajin hovered there, staring blankly at the fallen mole-dragon.

" Wow. That was really disappointing. " Goku frowned, powering back down out of ssj3 and into his normal form.

" ▫POOF▫! " the dragon exploded in a puff of smoke and the 7 star ball went flying into the air.

" HAHA! " Vegeta laughed victoriously as he grabbed it seconds before Pan could, causing her to sweatdrop, " Once

again the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji--along with his faithful subject and traitorous student-- "

" --I didn't BETRAY you I just think you're more of an uke-type person-- "

" --SILENCE. Anyway I have saved us all. " the ouji finished, content only to pause when the ball refused to return

to its usual warm red and orange hues, " Nani? "

The ball suddenly burst forth with bright aqua-colored light and began to expand rapidly in size.

" VEGGIE! " Goku cried out.

The smaller saiyajin began to sweat nervously as the he felt his hands being pulled into the huge glowing ball,

" **A--a---KAKARROTTO!** " he screamed at the top of his lungs, instantly grabbing the attention of the rest of the search

party still in the city. The others started to run towards where the battle had just taken place.

Goku flew over to the ouji and grabbed onto him tightly from behind, " DON'T WORRY VEGGIE I'LL PULL YOU OUT! " he

shouted to Vegeta above the loud mono sound humming noise of the ball.

" HURRY! HURRY KAKARROTTO I CAN'T PULL BACK OUT! " the smaller saiyajin wailed, breaking into a panic.

Goku burst back into ssj3, his eyes watering up, " VEGGIE PLEASE DON'T PANIC IT'LL MAKE ME PANIC TOO! "

Pan looked worriedly between them and the giant glowing ball, unable to figure out how to help the situation.

" PAN! " Chi-Chi called from below, " What's going on up there? "

" The dragon ball is trying to eat Veggie-san! " she shouted back, as ridiculous as she knew this explaination,

although true, sounded.

" Mommy? "

" Toussan? " looks of horror appeared on both the fusions' faces.

" KAKARROTTOOO! PULL HARDER PULL HARDER! " the ouji cried out, starting to sob.

" I'M PULLING AS HARD AS I CAN! " Goku replied, " Well, as hard as I can without snapping your arms off-- "

" --RIP! " Goku's grip pulled Vegeta's gi top off and sent both it and the larger saiyajin tumbling to the ground and

the ouji sucked inside of the ball.

The bright light shifted and moved until forming a much more sinister looking dragon of dark blue and maroon hues.

" ... " Goku stood there, staring heavily at the creature.

" IDIOT! " the dragon laughed, " Don't you see? I only pretended to have been defeated! "

" Ojicha-- " Pan started to say only to be shushed by Chi-Chi.

" Everyone back up slowly, Goku-san's very, very upset right now. " Chi-Chi warned, knowing how Goku reacted to

having his favorite person in the whole wide world taken away from him by a villain.

" But he doesn't look i-- "

" --t takes a second. " Chi-Chi cut her off as the others backed away.

Goku's body began to shake with a slow and steady rage. The ki crackled wildly around his ssj3 form, " My Veggie... "

he considerably tightened his grip on the ripped blue gi top.

" Would you like me to show you how I did it? " the dragon chuckled in a deeper tone vaguely similar to the little

ouji's. Goku's ki flared up and the ground around him began to shake.

" It was the mole I hit, I simply used his body. "

" Used his body... " Raditsu murmured, " Like, possession? "

" You could say that. " the dragon replied, " I'm much different from any other dragons you have seen, because

my true body is the dragon ball itself.

" So...you're possessing my Veggie's body? " Goku said in an icy, dangerous tone of voice.

" Hahaha! Your short friend's body I have for sure. "

Goku held up his arm and a tremendous ball of glowing yellow ki appeared hovering over his hand while he continued to

snarl at the dragon, " _You will die._ "

" KAKARROTTO! "

The expression of deep-seeded vengence promptly disappeared from Goku's face, along with ssj3, " Veggie? "

" KAKARROTTO SAV--HEL--ah, AID ME IN REGAINING MY BODY! " the ouji had to correct himself a couple times to avoid

sounding ukeish.

" Veggie? " Goku squeaked out again in awe.

The dragon swiped at the large saiyajin with his tail. Goku quickly dodged it, " Where has your coolness gone?

Why don't you change into that blonde long-hairred form? "

_:I can't attack him! He's using Veggie's body as a shield:_ Goku grunted in his head.

" Hahaha! Looks like the battle's over now! "

The large saiyajin burst into ssj2 and flew at him with his fists clenched, " GIVE ME BACK MY VEGGIE NOW! "

* * *

11:06 PM 1/17/2006  
**End of Part 2!**

Vegeta: (twitching) ...

Chuquita: (content) Everything will turn out alright in the end.

Goku: (wearing an "I can't WAIT to see the real 100 years in the future, future" t-shirt) PRRrrrrr-

Vegeta: That t-shirt frightens me.

To Alastair: That he does :) He'll be sticking around for the rest of the story too!

To ShiningMoon: Welcome back to the loop! Enjoy your stay! I can't remember if Shenlong smoking was in the dub or not..I'm

going by the japanese copies I have. I luved that line as well :D This one ends in a cliffhanger too, sorry 'bout that two

chapters in a row.

To Zogeta: Goku won't be leaving. I'd tell you what happens but it'd spoiler chapter...4? 5? I too dislike the idea of

Shenlong eating Goku up like dragon fuel and flying off leaving Veggie all alone. So glad you like the 3's. I think I might

use them in this chapter. Good news, if you look at all the gt parodies together, you'll notice loads of plotholes because

the gt parodies are "the future" from whatever point the storyline was at at the time. They don't make sense if you put them

all together cuz Raditsu, Turles, and Brolli are all missing from the first parody, and Turles is missing from the 2nd one

with no explination because I hadn't written him into the present storyline yet. So yes, there's a chance the present

timeline will rip a plothole into this gt parody. I had a great vacation! I went back to school yesterday. I'm 20 right now.

(grin) Oddly though, it feels no different from being 19. Veggie's had like, 3 different birthdays throughout the series XD

I should have Goku point that out sometime. Goku on the other hand, has always had pisces. The parody shouldn't take long,

its half normal fic brainpower and half poking fun at the pre-written/aired gt lines. I purposely pic parodies when I start a

new semester to reduce stress. Both Turles and Raditsu get airtime in the Veggietine's Day fic, afterall saiyajin mating

season affects ALL the saiyajin. Veggie probably could get along with him if they could get past that.

To Hyper Kid: Its oh-kay. Glad your computer's working again. Happy you liked it!

To tea: Glad you liked it! I really wanted to swap out those first two dragons, I'm glad I did. Goku 'n Veggie will be

alright. I have a whole bunch of ideas for the real 100 years into the future. Can't wait to get to that part, even if it is

the end of the fic.

To SupersayiankingTommy: He is a very dangerous dragon. Luckily Veggie got rid of him. I did keep the next two but I had

reasons for that. I almost got rid of the mole dragon until I was reminded that he can possess people. Glad you liked it!

To majinbulgeta: Glad you liked it! They'll make it :)

To Jenna & Grub: That is a lot to write, I wish you goodluck with it. I've watched both versions now, it

does seem like Bardock 'n Celipa are flirting in that part. Headphones are great. (has a pair on now XD ) Going above PG-13

would be a challange for me too. Yup! Not only does he do Bardock and Kuririn's, he also does Giru's voice.

To Saiba: Heh, sorry 'bout the cliffhanger. That one was intentional. chapter 2's however was an accident, its just where

the episode leaves off and if I went into episode 53 this chapter would end up HUMONGOUS. Its already heavier than usual

right now. Glad you liked those parts. :D

To Orchideater: I luv Veggie quotes like that. Thanks! I don't have too much experiance with using Pan, so..

Glad you liked those first two dragons. I had them planned out for a long while now. The smoke shenlongs were so creative, I

wanted to keep them in. Ironically for Dende, he's going to finish namekian puberty AFTER all the dragon balls are recovered.

To Afrodite: So glad you liked it! Those two dragons were fun to design. I even posted doodles of them on DA. The ones in

this chapter were kept with their original intent, but I might change the character designs for the fire and ice dragons to

reflect fic-related wishes since they both look too much like Pikkon with Piccolo ears in the show.

To venum: When am I going to stop? (blinks). Well, I guess whenever I get to the end and all the main characters get some

form of closure. Although my personal fate is still semi-uncertain at the moment seeing as I graduate this May and transfer

out of my current college to another one after this semester. I definately don't want any of my stories to end up like

Mango Madness's with one more chapter to go. So whenever I do stop I definately promise some form of closure. The 100 years

clip in this fic is only a quick glimpse at the real future. Whatever the last story is, that one will give an **entire** view of

said future. After this...well I don't think I could ever rid myself of the writing bug so I'd probably do oneshots and or

move to original fiction. I love to write. I seriously doubt I'd move to another fandom like I've seen others do at DA. I can

say for certain that I will definately exist around here regularly til at the very least, late August--when school starts up again. I don't like

to worry too much about what's gonna happen to me or where I'll be, but I'm going to hang around here as long as I possibly

can. Glad you liked the chapter! Randomness is wonderful!

Chuquita: And that finishes up Part 2!

Vegeta: You should be getting to bed so you can get to school tommorow ya know?

Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Haha...yeah. (to audiance) See you sometime next week with Part 3!

Goku: 3 is my favorite number- :)


End file.
